


Virucide Squad

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [8]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama, Epic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Команда боевых антивирусов по заданию отправляется на проверку нескольких жёстких дисков общей локальной сети. Но до конца миссии дойдут не все...





	Virucide Squad

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативная айтишная анатомия, физика, устройство вселенной. На всё, что невозможно технически, автор пошёл умышленно (зато эпик С:).

##       — W —

  


      — Я тебе говорил, иди к брату. Он бы и доставил тебя быстрее.

      — В прошлый раз ты так не нудел. Кто ж знал, что у тебя такое занудное обновление было!

      — А у тебя словарный запас так и не вырос, — Веб переключил режим, и их шаттл начал постепенно замедляться. — Почти на месте. Готовься к стыковке.

      — Есть, сэр… — вяло произнёс АВЗ и побрёл к выходу. Электроника оповестила, что люк в порядке и стыковка пройдёт успешно и в автоматическом режиме, но, с учётом того, что самим судном управлял Веб, стыковку АВЗ решил провести вручную. Должен же он хоть что-то сделать.

      — Костюм надеть не забудь.

      — Это же стыковка, а не выход в открытое пространство, я тебя умоляю.

      — Если ты задумал провести стыковку вручную, то мы можем выйти и в открытое пространство, — зелёный антивирус поставил шаттл на автопилот, и корабль плавно зашёл на место для соединения со станцией. Встав со своего кресла, Веб активировал свой костюм для выхода в пространство.

      АВЗ нахмурил брови и поправил очки. После пары неудачных попыток, от которых их судно не хило встряхнуло, он наконец-то произвел стыковку, и можно было выйти в шлюз.

      — А я тебе говорю, надень костюм.

      — Зануда! — АВЗ открыл панель и выбрал костюм, на котором так настаивал Веб. Плечи покрылись усиленной бронёй, а руки обтянуло тонкой материей, надежно защищая оболочку программы от внешней среды. Ботинки стали тяжелее — специальная функция, чтобы удержаться на поверхности любого жёсткого диска. Их вес подстраивался под скорость вращения шпинделя[1], от которой зависят законы работы гравитации на этом винте. По крайней мере, АВЗ так запомнил для себя объяснения Веба насчёт того, зачем им вообще нужны костюмы на этой миссии.

      — Первый раз?

      — А? На «выездной» миссии? Конечно! — АВЗ насупился. — Как ты понял?

      — Снаряжение отвратительное. Убьют на первом же винчестере.

      — И я верю в тебя, мой антивирусный друг, — АВЗ дёрнул рычаг и люк открылся. — Видишь? Всё путём! Бурчал больше.

      Они прошли на станцию. АВЗ расслабленно выдохнул и убрал этот чёртов костюм сразу после того, как Веб стянул свой. Конечно, молодой антивирус не преминул напомнить Вебу, сколько лишних операций они совершили, на что собеседник промолчал, считая, что лучше предупредить ситуацию, чем потом исправлять последствия. Пока они шли до капитанского мостика, АВЗ успел остыть и теперь с энтузиазмом обсуждал с Вебом, что у них на компьютере произошло за последнюю неделю. Говорил в основном младший антивирус, старший же кивал и бросал редкие комментарии. Потом АВЗ рассказал о весёлых приключениях Ворда и Фотошопа, и на мостик они зашли, посмеиваясь над развязкой истории, о которой знала уже вся система.

      — О чём ты думал?

      — Эм… — АВЗ в момент перестал ржать и вжал голову в плечи. Строгий голос его брата, Касперского, почти любого заставлял вставать по стойке смирно. — Но ведь стыковка…

      — Ты мог повредить шлюзы кораблей, не говоря уже о разгерметизации!

      — Но я же…

      — Молчать.

      Брат АВЗ явно был на грани срыва. Веб заметил, как тот собирается занести руку для удара и перехватил за запястье.

      — Успокойся, Касперский.

      — Веб, не вмешивайся, — сквозь зубы процедил Касперский. — А если бы он твою семью позорил? Ты бы тоже молчал и был мягким терпилой?

      — Успокойся, — отчеканил Веб и сжал запястье. — АВЗ в первую очередь мой напарник, а не твой брат.

      — Когда-нибудь ты погибнешь от его ошибки, и чья эта будет вина?

      — Касперский…

      — Брат! Что вы тут опять устроили! — Доктор Касперский всплеснул руками и, охая, оттащил Веба от своего брата-близнеца.

      — Дорогой Веб, ну ты же должен понимать, что не надо лезть, куда не просят, — Доктор Касперский похлопал коллегу по плечу и подошёл к угрюмо молчавшему АВЗ. — Малыш, ты должен слушаться старших, — он взъерошил волнистые чёрные волосы пацана, который едва успел поймать слетевшие с головы очки. — Прости, я такой неуклюжий.

      — Ни… ничего, — АВЗ осторожно убрал руку Доктора и, почесав нос, отошёл назад, не поднимая головы. — Я… Наверное, я пойду в свою каюту, пока остальные добираются.

      — АВЗ, — Веб хмуро посмотрел вслед парню, но тот не собирался останавливаться. Когда младший антивирус скрылся за поворотом, старший устало вздохнул: — Зачем ты с ним так, Касперский?

      — Он мой брат и собственность моей компании. Я отвечаю за него и имею право на это.

      — Вот только, — Веб скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел Касперскому в глаза. Тот был на полторы головы выше него, то это не мешало Вебу говорить с ним на равных. — Сейчас он находится под моим руководством, в моей системе. И я буду решать, когда он мешает, а когда нет. Касперский, я понимаю, что у тебя страсть к тотальному контролю всего и всех, но сейчас…

      — Дорогой Веб…

      — Док, — Веб жестом попросил Доктору остановиться. — Я говорю не с тобой.

      Ему никогда не нравилась вторая ипостась Касперского. Даже с самим Сканером было проще договориться: он хоть и был упёртым как баран, зато его мысли были очевидны, а что касается сладкоречивого Доктора… Очевидно было только то, что он обожает Сканера и всё время будет его защищать. Больше ничего о нём Веб сказать не мог.

      Касперский отказался говорить с Вебом об АВЗ, поэтому вектор темы плавно сменился на рабочий. Они обменялись мыслями о последних обновлениях и поверхностно обсудили предстоящую миссию. Им и так было всё ясно, а без остальной команды не было смысла говорить об этом подробно.

      — Ты будешь вторым пилотом.

      — А? Не Док? Я думал, ты ему доверяешь… — Веб опёрся спиной на перила и перевёл взгляд с Касперского на Доктора, который сейчас возился с бортовым оборудованием, — с их места не было видно, чем именно он там занимался.

      — Доверяю… Но ты как пилот будешь надёжнее. Доктор будет…

      — Доктором? Но я ведь тоже могу врачевать, не то чтобы у меня есть лицензия, но я могу напомнить, как меня зовут!

      — Я помню, — Касперский опустил голову и сложил руки на перила. — Просто именно ты мне нужен как второй пилот. Я тебя знаю…

      — М-м-м… Доверяешь мне больше, чем своей второй половине… Наверное, я должен собой гордиться. А вот младшего брата ты мне доверить не можешь!

      — Как думаешь, мы сможем выполнить задачу? — перевёл тему Касперский.

      — У нас есть сутки, чтобы проверить сервер с терабайтами данных… — Веб посмотрел на вздымающийся вверх ряд винчестеров. — Не знаю. Если ты грамотно распределишь наши ресурсы — мы должны успеть, если же будет как в прошлый раз, то мы и за неделю не управимся, — он пожал плечами.

      — Наш крайний срок — сутки, — Касперский ударил ладонью по перилам. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы сайт лежал неделю.

      — Согласен, — Веб кивнул в подтверждение. — Нас много будет?

      — Надеюсь, что достаточно.

  


      К концу дня по громкой связи объявили общий сбор в конференц-зале. Это означало, что все, наконец, собрались. АВЗ сидел в углу и играл в какую-то приставку, которую сам себе сделал. Касперский ходил из стороны в сторону, его близнец-Доктор сидел за столом и как всегда мерзко улыбался.

      — Смотрю, наша команда не из торопливых, — Веб занял своё место рядом с АВЗ.

      — Их каюты дальше твоей, дорогой Веб, так что пока никто не опаздывает.

      — Пс… — АВЗ подкатился ближе к напарнику и склонился к его уху, — а почему он называет тебя «дорогой»?

      — Без понятия, — Веб пожал плечами. Он и правда не знал, но сколько бы не просил так себя не называть, Доктор Касперский всё равно продолжал повторять это слащавое прозвище.

      — Ставлю пятьдесят мегабайт на то, что следующей войдёт девушка.

      — Откуда у тебя столько?

      — Найду где-нибудь, — АВЗ пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — Или ты струсил?

      — М-м-м… Ставлю на то, что ты не прав.

      — Это сексизм. Думаешь, у нас тут одни мужики будут? Хах! — он откинулся на спинку стула.

      — Я не говорил, что это будет «мужик». Я сказал, что ты не прав, — Веб кивнул в сторону входа, где уже показался АВГ.

      Он поклонился всем присутствующим и прошёл на своё место. АВЗ навалился на стол и пристально посмотрел на вошедшего. АВГ чинно снял зелёные перчатки и аккуратно положил их на стол. Достав из кармана пёстрого пиджака точно такие же, только жёлтые, он сцепил пальцы в замок и улыбнулся молодому антивирусу.

      — Что-то не так, молодой человек?

      — Да нет, — АВЗ уселся обратно на стул и скрестил руки на груди. — Веб, я ни по голосу, ни по внешности не вкуриваю, — он, нахмурившись, потёр подбородок и продолжил разглядывать чешского антивируса. — Победил я или нет?

      — Нет, — Веб пожал плечами. — Или да.

      — В смысле?

      — Мы с АВГ уже не первый год знакомы, и, поверь, ответа на этот вопрос не знает никто из присутствующих.

      АВЗ посмотрел на Доктора Касперского, но тот лишь развёл руками. Самого Касперского можно было даже не спрашивать, он продолжал строить из себя важного начальника и ходил вдоль одной из стен конференц-зала. Молодой антивирус непонимающе посмотрел на АВГ и вздохнул. Как можно быть настолько похожим на парня (ну то есть АВЗ как-то больше склонялся к этой версии: всё-таки плечи широковаты для женских, да и груди нет, костюм опять же мужской), но при этом иметь девичью талию, смазливое лицо и идеально уложенные в причёску волосы по плечи. Пока он мучился в догадках, АВГ успел сложить убрать свои зелёные перчатки во внутренний карман.

      — Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, АВЗ. Мне о вас много рассказывали. Кажется, вы младший брат Касперского? Порой ваши находки помогают всем нам, так что мне хотелось бы поблагодарить вас за это. Впрочем, все мы вносим вклад в общий прогресс. Верно, господа?

      — Ты, как всегда, прав, — Веб кивнул АВГ и посмотрел на изумлённого напарника. — Да успокойся ты. Зато не проиграл.

      — Ага… Если бы это радовало, — он взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Следующей точно будет девушка!

      — А тебе не хватает женского внимания, малыш?..

      АВЗ аж почувствовал, как мурашки пробегают по спине снизу вверх, он весь напрягся от горячего дыхания в ухо и, надо признать, сексуального голоса. Он сглотнул и хотел повернуться, но женщина успела быстрее и прижала его к спинке стула, нависнув сверху.

      — Симпатичный мальчик… — она улыбнулась своими малиновыми губами и облизнулась. — Не хочешь сменить систему? Обещаю, у меня скучно точно не будет…

      — Макафи, когда-нибудь тебя посадят, — хмыкнул Веб.

      — Ой, Веби, ну не обижайся ты так, — она присела, чтобы обнять АВЗ за шею и прижать к себе, но тот выставил руку, крепко держа её на расстоянии и пытаясь вырваться.

      — Женщина, вы меня убиваете! Я хочу спокойно дожить до деинсталла… — выпалил АВЗ.

      Макафи усмехнулась и отпустила парня, подняв руки вверх.

      — Надо же, вроде брат такого вояки, а говорит точно также, как ты, — женщина оправила жилет, подчёркивавший достоинства антивируса. Ну как, обычные такие достоинства: защита от вирусов, техподдержка, лечение… В общем, достоинства.

      — Давай просто поделим реакцию на адекватную и отмороженную? — Веб разулыбался, за что получил от Макафи щелчок по лбу.

      — Не наезжай на других, сам не лучше, — Макафи обошла стул Веба и села рядом с ним. — Мне больше интересно, что тут это чудо делает? — она подпёрла голову рукой и пальцем указала в сторону АВГ. — Никогда не любила этого фазана. Не стиль, а убожество какое-то.

      — Вырез поменьше сделаешь, тогда и будешь о стиле рассуждать…

      — Извините за задержку, — Авира кивком извинилась перед Касперским. — Я сочла необходимым собрать всех, чтобы мы могли незамедлительно начать.

      — Выскочка, — хмыкнула Макафи и отвернулась. АВЗ удивлённо посмотрел на неё, потом на Веба, но тот лишь пожал плечами. В их условиях на рынке было нормально не любить конкурентов как компанию, но смысла ненавидеть копию на другом компьютере, в другой системе, не было. Обычно отношения между программами складывались внутри одной системы. АВЗ решил расспросить Веба потом, сейчас тут было слишком много народа.

      За Авирой стояли Аваст — юная девчушка, явно не полноценная, старая версия, а её совсем молодой, даже младше АВЗ, интернет-аналог, — и Нортон, который важно поправлял очки и тёр свою бороду. Его присутствие многих удивило, никто не ожидал, что этого неповоротливого мужика потащат на такое задание, но с прихотью Пользователя не спорят. Наконец последним шёл НОД32.

      То ли из-за преклонного возраста, то ли от причуды какой, но он был одним из тех, кто отказался от антропоморфной оболочки в пользу роботизированной. Выглядело довольно круто, но разговаривать с ним было несколько стрёмно. Это именно та ситуация, в которой каждый действительно чувствовал, что общается с программой, неживой и неодушевлённой, а не чем-то обладающим какими-никакими, а чувствами. И ведь сложно было его осудить за этот выбор, они и так все программы, просто… Большинство программ считали себя всё-таки живыми. Вот кто объяснит, откуда появилась жизнь у людей? Почему куски органической структуры обрели мозг, способность двигаться, говорить, дышать, жить, умирать, рождаться… Всё это так нормально и так привычно для живых организмов, но кто знает, как они смогли появиться из простых молекул и частиц? Нет, в бога программы не верили, любой компьютер мог технически просчитать и вывести, что бога нет, и что в священных писаниях куча логических дыр, но программы знали для себя, что их создатели существуют. На то было много подтверждений: это и документация, и информация, которую они вводят, и многое другое. Возможно, и у людей был какой-то свой программист, который и создал их структуру, но… Тут появляется бесконечная петля с вопросом: «А кто же сделал того программиста?» Но не это важно. Важно то, что пока люди не выяснят для себя, как появилась их жизнь, они не смогут опровергнуть ноявление жизни у программ. Такие как Ворд любили писать об этом пространные эссе и выбрасывать их в буфер для других программ. Было интересно иногда послушать их рациональные и логические размышления.

      — Наконец все собрались. Думаю, можно начинать, — Доктор Касперский одёрнул Сканера, который почему-то замер на месте. Видимо, несмотря на всю свою показную строгость, тот не был до конца готов к такой ответственности. Иначе бы он никогда не попросил Веба быть вторым пилотом.

      — Да, — Касперский хлопнул по столу, над которым тут же высветилась модель сервера. Никаких проводов или полок — программам было не важно, как этот сервер стоит и работает. Их мир был устроен иначе: они жили в мире данных, поэтому и на модели были только слои с информацией, находящейся на этом сервере.

      — Мы должны проверить всё это? — уточнила Макафи.

      — Нет, нас интересуют только пораженные участки. — Касперский выделил несколько винчестеров. — Вот эти надо проверить обязательно.

      — Иметь дело с самодельными серверами… Неблагодарно это, — хмыкнул АВГ.

      — Мы не выбираем, с чем работать, — Нортон похлопал по столу. — Но соглашусь с коллегой. Каковы условия?

      — Придётся разбираться на месте, у меня нет записей обо всех накопителях. Веб?

      — Только об этих трёх, они раньше стояли в нашем системном блоке.

      — Те два из моего, но поражен может быть только один, — Макафи указала на другой винчестер. — Второй сгорел пару лет назад, его удалили из компьютера.

      — Починили, зна-а-ачит, — протянула Аваст, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

      — Да там капитально всё сгорело, — Макафи встала со стула и, оперевшись на стол, переключила голограмму на внешний вид того диска. Корпус винчестера и правда был расплавленным, а местами и вовсе не было каких-то деталей. Видимо, их отломали, когда восстанавливали жёсткий диск. — Опасно туда лететь, там же почти нулевая защита от пыли. Не представляю, почему он вообще до сих пор работает, — она сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась.

      — Ладно, мы учтём это, можешь садиться, — Касперский вернул модель обратно. Откинув здоровые винчестеры, он оставил лишь те, которые они должны были проверить за эти сутки. Несколько терабайт информации — это было бы вполне реально, не поставь Пользователь на все антивирусы параноидальный режим. Теперь они должны были проверить каждый закоулок, а значит, работа могла затянуться, особенно если там было полно мелких файлов. — Никто больше ничего не добавит?

      — У меня вопрос, — Нод поднял руку. — Разве мы не должны проверить и остальные винчестеры? Ведь если мы не используем комплексный подход, может выясниться, что заражена вся система, а значит и вирус вернётся на пораженные винчестеры рано или поздно.

      — Поддерживаю, — АВГ кивнул.

      — Согласен, — отозвался Нортон.

      — Протестую, — холодно отозвалась Авира. — Задание Пользователя было чётким, и он каждому из нас дал именно эти объекты, исключив остальные. Значит, мы не должны их проверять.

      — Веб, — Макафи толкнула локтём Веба, который до заявления Авиры что-то хотел сказать, но сейчас притих. — Скажи ей что-нибудь! — прошипела она.

      — Не могу, ты же знаешь, — Веб опустил голову и кашлянул в кулак.

      — Хуже школьника…

      — У нас не бывает школьников, — уточнил АВЗ, который стал невольным слушателем этого перешёптывания. Он ничего не мог поделать со своим любопытством и привычкой влезать в разговоры, так что если Макафи и не знала его так хорошо, то уж Веб точно ожидал, что молодой антивирус вставит свои пять копеек.

      — Согласен с Авирой, у нас нет ни времени, ни задания на проверку других жёстких дисков.

      — Это безрассудство! — Макафи ударила по столу, прерывая Касперского. — Мы же все понимаем, что нужна полная проверка!

      — Веб? — Касперский перевёл взгляд на зелёный антивирус. — Что скажешь?

      — Ну… — он посмотрел на Авиру, рядом взвыла Макафи. Веб почувствовал её каблук на ноге и меч АВЗ у своего колена. — Я…

      — Веб… — прошипела Макафи. — Помни о том, кто ты.

      — Ладно, — он выдохнул и осмотрел всех заседающих. Прикинув, что консервативное большинство настаивает на полной проверке, он выбрал единственно верное решение. — Предлагаю выполнить первоначальную задачу по проверке данных винчестеров, потом в оставшееся время проверить всю систему до запуска в единую сеть.

      — А если мы не успеем до конца положенного срока? — стальной голос Авиры в сочетании с холодным взглядом заставили Веба сглотнуть. Он ненавидел себя за преданность антивирусной установке в такие моменты.

      — Запустим фоновый процесс, — внезапно подал голос Доктор Касперский. — Пользователь у нас не сильно внимательный, думаю, он не заметит, что мы тут ещё немного поработаем?

      — Воспользуемся этим вариантом, — Сканер Касперский посмотрел на собравшихся. — Большинство «за»? Тогда переходим к следующему вопросу. Нортон, Аваст, я не могу вас допустить до высадки.

      — Ничего не имею против, — Нортон улыбнулся. Все выдохнули; старичок, конечно, был боевитым, но проверке только задержал бы всех.

      — Тогда отправим твой сканер в автоматическом режиме для отчёта, — кивнул Касперский.

      — Я против! Я хочу со всеми! Хочу-хочу-хочу! — Аваст начала топать ногами.

      — И ты меня ещё ребёнком называл? — тихо сказал АВЗ Вебу.

      — У тебя хоть и нет пары хвостиков и игрушечного медведя, но пока ты будешь выпендриваться, я продолжу называть тебя так.

      — Странная логика, — хмыкнул АВЗ.

      — Аваст, — Веб понял, что Касперский тут не справится, и взял ответ на себя, — ты должна понимать, что у тебя нет средств для устранения вирусов. У тебя есть только настройки для защиты файлов…

      — Не файлов, а писем! Ой…

      — Подождите, — АВГ вклинился в разговор и повернулся к Касперскому. — Без обид, но что тут делает почтовый антивирус? — он судорожно надел жёлтые перчатки, которые всё это время лежали на столе, и достал синие.

      — Да сколько их у него, — не выдержал АВЗ и получил от Веба по колену.

      — Я защищаю этот сервер! — Аваст надула щёки, — И если уж на то пошло, то имею тут больше всех прав.

      — А если бы на твоём месте стоял файловый антивирус, а не почтовый, мы бы тут даже не пригодились, — АВЗ посмотрел исподлобья на краснеющую Аваст.

      — Замолчите оба. Повторяю, Аваст и Нортон останутся на корабле. Остальные разделятся на три отряда для быстрой проверки. Каждый проверяет свой сектор. Работаем без перепроверок, мы должны экономить время. Нортон, с тебя общее сканирование каждого винчестера, твои данные пойдут в наши отчёты. Аваст, на тебе внешняя защита, нас отключат от сети лишь на двенадцать часов, дальше снова могут быть атаки, и ты должна их предотвратить.

      — Но…

      — Мой брат тебе поможет перенастроить систему, и ты сможешь отражать и файловые атаки, а не только почтовые.

      — Это нарушение закона, — вмешалась Авира.

      — Это сработает нам на руку. Только на одну миссию нам нужно, чтобы кто-то прикрывал с тыла. Остальные займутся тем же, чем и всегда. Вопросы?

      — Как именно произойдёт разделение? — поинтересовался Нод.

      — Мы с братом займёмся восстановлением повреждённых и заражённых файлов, насколько это возможно. Первый отряд займётся сканированием, начиная с верхних отделов, второй — с нижних. При обнаружении любой угрозы — подать сигнал, по возможности уничтожить, ни в коем случае не бросаться в бой без оповещения остальных. Первый отряд: Авира, АВГ, Нод. Второй отряд: Макафи, Веб, АВЗ. Аваст и Нортон свои установки знают. Штатный медик — Доктор Касперский, капитан — я, второй пилот — Веб.

      — Что? — Авира резко прервала Касперского. — Мне казалось, вторым пилотом должен быть кто-то надежный, — сквозь зубы процедила она.

      — А меня кандидатура Веби устраивает, — Макафи улыбнулась второму пилоту, а потом и Касперскому. — Отличный выбор.

      — Капитанские приказы не обсуждаются, — сухо прервал возможные возмущения Касперский. — Ещё вопросы? — Никто не отреагировал. — Отлично. Теперь по поводу времени времени. На проверку у нас есть сутки, ближайшие двенадцать часов мы будем работать автономно. Как только Пользователь уйдёт, у нас будет возможности вести проверку в любом режиме.

      — Как мы узнаем, что он вернулся?

      Касперский вывел на стол панель управления контактами и открыл Скайпа.

      — Это Скайп основного компьютера. Именно им или Аськой воспользуется Пользователь, когда вернётся. Мы получим от них сигнал и будем знать это.

      Скайп со всеми поздоровался и поправил наушники на кудрявой голове. Если что-то случится, всегда есть прикрытие Аваст и Нортона; связь с реальным миром поддерживают мессенджеры; у них даже есть разделение на медиков и боевые отряды — но Касперский продолжал хмуро смотреть перед собой, что показывало его внутренние сомнения, и такие же сомнения были почти у каждого присутствующего.

      В конце собрания Касперский выбрал первый пункт назначения и ушёл на капитанский мостик составлять маршрут полёта. Теперь, имея исходные данные, каждый из антивирусов мог начать подготовку к сканированию. Стандартная процедура перед началом работы. Веб подтвердил маршрут Касперского и пошёл проверять состояние челноков. Для проверки жёстких дисков своей системы или же USB флеш-накопителей много ума не надо было. Винчестеры системой объединялись в один город, флешки открывались через порты. Но удаленный доступ был похож на космическое путешествие. Винчестеры, соединённые в сервер, были словно галактика с планетами и бесконечным неизведанным пространством между ними, в котором не была ещё ни одна программа. По крайней мере, с погружением в ту человеческую реальность — они ведь могли передвигаться только по своим каналам. А если кто-то и попробовал выйти, то не вернулся, чтобы об этом рассказать.

  


      — Веб, — АВЗ прилип к иллюминатору. Пока они добирались до главного корабля, ничего толком видно не было; но сейчас, когда они уже долетели до сервера, вид открывался просто потрясающий. Винчестеры светились разноцветным огнями в засасывающем мраке межпространства, и это чертовски завораживало. Особенно если летаешь первый раз.

      — Что? — Веб закрыл панель челнока первого отряда. Там было всё в порядке.

      — Как тебя брат назначил вторым пилотом? — АВЗ развернулся к Вебу, перекатился с пятки на носок и подошёл к напарнику. — Вы же вроде не очень ладите?

      — С чего ты так решил? — Веб открыл панель челнока Касперского. Пара настроек слетела, поэтому пришлось вытащить устройство ввода, чтобы настроить челнок заново.

      — Ну… Вы постоянно ругаетесь, сколько я видел…

      — Где же мой вечно весёлый до тошноты напарник, а? — Веб усмехнулся. — Мы не ругаемся. Просто у нас несколько разные взгляды на жизнь, — он пожал плечами и закрыл панель, когда закончил настройку. Теперь можно было переходить к последнему челноку.

      — Но даже сегодня вы чуть не поругались… И опять из-за меня, — АВЗ опустил взгляд в пол и сунул руки в карман.

      — Просто он тебя любит. Своеобразно, конечно, — Веб залез под крыло челнока. Панель показала, что там была какая-то проблема, которую лучше бы исправить до вылета. Мелочь, но рисковать не стоило.

      — Разве ему не должно быть всё равно? Я не в его компьютере. В нашей системе на меня никто не тычет пальцем и не говорит, что я позор семьи Касперских, так почему он вечно суёт свой нос?

      — Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, — Веб убрал кусок файла, прицепившийся к закрылкам. Странно, раньше ничего к челнокам не прилипало, да и в межпространстве всё лишнее должно было подвергаться мгновенному удалению. — Ему не всё равно… Тебя перенесли из его системы, поэтому он волнуется, — Веб задумчиво покрутил кусок файла в руках и сжёг его. Вряд ли это было что-то нужное, а оставлять что-то потенциально опасное не стоило.

      — В смысле перенесли? Мы же в компе с установки системы, нет? Причём даже не текущей, а ещё с ИксПи!

      — Агам, — Веб отряхнул ладони и закрыл панель челнока. — Вот только до той ИксПи была другая система, где тоже был Веб и тоже был АВЗ. Я не смог найти всё следов той системы, винт забрали из блока быстрее, чем я смог сориентироваться. А на остальных дисках лишь старые отчёты, но по ним ничего нельзя понять.

      — Почему ты мне раньше этого не рассказывал?

      — Потому что ты не спрашивал, — Веб пожал плечами. — Мне самому рассказал Касперский. Сказал, что твои файлы забрали из его компьютера, перенесли в мой, а потом наша система просто перестала существовать. И почему-то в новой системе была уже новая копия меня и новая копия тебя. Может, тот АВЗ больше любил своего брата, поэтому сейчас Сканер Касперский так страдает?

      — Пха! Да быть не может! — АВЗ рассмеялся, а потом утих. — Ведь не может?

      — Прикинь по теории вероятности, — Веб повёл плечами. — Мне надо доложить Касперскому о состоянии кораблей. Ты со мной или тут останешься?

      — Я… Пока посижу тут. Всё равно скоро вылетаем.

      — Угум, — Веб похлопал АВЗ по плечу. — Не грузись этим слишком сильно. Никто из нас не должен отвечать за другие свои копии. Что бы там не связывала того АВЗ с Касперским, этот АВЗ, — старший антивирус тыкнул младшего в грудь, — мой напарник. С момента установки и до деинсталла. И я не позволю тебя поучать сверх меры, — Веб подмигнул АВЗ и ушёл на капитанский мостик.

  


      — Заходим в гермозону[2], всем приготовиться! — Макафи взяла на себя управление их челноком, пока АВЗ с Вебом занимались настройкой связи. Они уже подключились к первому отряду, Касперский был на связи сразу, как и корабль, на котором остались Нортон и Аваст. Скайп мог связаться только с основным кораблём, и в этом был ещё один резон оставить кого-нибудь на базе.

      — Будем облетать по орбите или пройдём через шпиндель[3]?

      — Шпиндель? — АВЗ поправил очки и удивлённо посмотрел на пилота.

      — Парнишка, ты что, даже не знаешь, что такой шпиндель? Вон так круглая штучка посреди нашего винчестера…

      — Я знаю, как работает вал, спасибо! Я не думаю, что через неё надежно идти, блин!

      — Малыш, это же не деинсталл, я тебя умоляю, — Макафи нажала пальцем на гарнитуру в ухе. — Приём, это второй отряд. Отправляемся через шпиндель на нижний уровень. Конец связи, — она отключила микрофон гарнитуры. — Всем приготовиться.

      — Макафи, ты как всегда… — буркнул Веб и, поторопив АВЗ, быстрее уселся в кресло и пристегнулся.

      Эти безумные шотландские корни вечно давали о себе знать. Макафи потянула на себя штурвал, и нос челнока резко дёрнуло вверх. АВЗ вцепился в своё кресло, он теперь не доверял и крепежу. Пролетев вертикально вверх вдоль поверхности шпинделя, их челнок достиг вершины и крутанулся по своей оси, выравниваясь относительно центра вала.

      — А ты не хочешь нас разверну-у-у-уть! — конце фразы АВЗ сорвался на крик, потому что Макафи отправила челнок вертикально хвостом вниз.

      Полагаясь лишь на данные бортовой техники, она остановила корабль, и тот резко опустился в горизонтальное положение. АВЗ, который не был готов к такой жёсткой посадке, отстегнулся и быстро направился к выходу. Вдавив ладонь в кнопку, открывающую люк, он вывалился наружу и выдохнул свободно.

      — Ты ненормальная! — крикнул он Макафи и ухватился за горло, откашливаясь.

      — Дыши ровнее, — Макафи сложила руки на груди. Её костюм теперь выглядел иначе. Грудная клетка была полностью закрыта, а широкий воротник, перетекающий в некое подобие маски, защищал самые уязвимые места программы. Живот прикрывал лишь тонкий слой материи, видимо, её ядро было надежно защищено, раз она спокойно не прикрывала его бронёй. На ногах были пластины брони и экзоскелет, не замедляющий движений.

      — Тут не ваш воздух из системы. Это азот[4]. Веб, почему ты его не одел как следует? Простынет же мальчик.

      — Какие простуды, ты что, — Веб настроил систему челнока на режим «свой-чужой» и подошёл к своей команде. — Учитывая принцип его работы, лёгкая броня — самое то. К тому же он сам это выбрал, — он пожал плечами. Сам Веб надел лёгкий шлем и стандартный костюм из брони средней толщины. Надёжно, хоть и не самый скоростной вариант, но для его алгоритмов работы подходило идеально.

      — А если покусают? — Макафи достала из грузового отсека пару дробовиков. Закрепив их на поясе, она открыла свой сканер.

      — Вылечим. Говорят, у него знакомые в лазарете, — Веб пожал плечами и помог АВЗ встать. — Привык к азоту? — тот кивнул в ответ. — Отлично, начинаем. Макафи?

      — Всегда готова, детка, — она зарядила дробовик и стукнула каблуком по плоскости диска. От удара поднялась низкая розовая волна, осветившая всю поверхность, а затем медленно потухла. На плоскости остался виден штрих в одном из направлений, куда и отправилась Макафи. Каждый последующий её шаг оставлял такие же следы. Так работал её сканер. Пока они не добрались до библиотек с файлами и шли по пустым местам, этот метод был лучшим вариантом. А вот файлы придётся разбирать.

      — Так, главное не разделяться. Работаем с разными файлами, но в поле зрения друг друга, поняли?

      — Да, — хором ответили АВЗ и Макафи.

      — Отлично, — Веб выпустил своих дронов для сканирования.

      Сканирование шло в штатном режиме. Иногда АВЗ по старой привычке повторно проверял уже отмеченное, но вовремя себя одёргивал и переходил к следующему разделу. Поначалу он бурчал, что это было несправедливо: оставлять на поверхности первый отряд, а их отправлять в подземелье, но вскоре перестал. То ли из-за азота, то ли потому что ему никто не отвечал. Макафи с Вебом порой перекидывались какими-то файлами, которые вызывали сомнения, но пока ничего опасного не было. Опечатав самый нижний уровень после окончания проверки, они поднялись выше. До поверхности ещё было несколько этажей, но и первый отряд вряд ли стоял на месте, так что, скорее всего, где-то на промежуточных разделах они и пересекутся.

      — С этим сектором всё-ё-ё, — протянул АВЗ, опечатывая очередное кольцо, когда наушник в ухе зашипел.

      — Это Нортон. Мой сканер обнаружил какой-то объект на третьем уровне, вывожу месторасположение.

      Неясно, как с поверхности, но во мраке подземелья жёлтый сигнал Нортона был виден отчётливо.

      — Я пойду, — Макафи отложила файл на полку, но Веб её одёрнул:

      — Останься с АВЗ.

      Не дав ей возразить, он быстро направился на верхние уровни, с которых шёл сигнал.

      — Веб, останься на своей позиции, — раздался голос Касперского в наушнике.

      — Я уже на месте, — Веб подпрыгнул и ухватился за выступ нужного уровня. Подтянувшись, он заполз на панель и вызвал сканер, осветив ближайшую территорию. Дюжина красных глаз, скучковавшихся на одном месте, обернулась на свет. Тело, перебирая десятком ног, поднялось и начало двигаться к свету.

      — Веб! Веб! Доложи обстановку!

      — Не… — Веб выдохнул, справляясь со ступором. Таких монстров в системе не встретишь; оно было слишком большим, таких бы не допустил ни один антивирус, если он постоянно был на защите. Веб тряхнул головой и осторожно сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не попасть в поле обзора вируса. — Не удаётся опознать вид. Но оно огромно… Мне надо ещё пару минут на проверку, может, получится найти маркировку…

      — Ни с чем сам справиться не можешь.

      Авира спрыгнула на край платформы этажа, ловко приземлившись, и в два шага приблизилась к монстру. Тонкая игла вонзилась в его тело, и вирус пронзительно завизжал. Провернув иглу по оси, Авира зажала кнопку, и восемь тонких прутьев пронзили плоть монстра. Зонт из плоти, крови и ядовитых для вирусов стальных игл — оружие Авиры считалось одним из самых жестоких, но было по-своему красивым. Веба оно всегда завораживало.

      — Не стой столбом! — крикнула она Вебу, к которому уже подбирался мелкий червь. Видимо, крик этого огромного чудовища привлёк других.

      — Чёрт. АВЗ, Макафи, сюда!

      — Да вашу ма-а-а-ать! — АВЗ влетел снизу и кубарем покатился по полу, снеся по пути пару вирусов. — ОНА ЕБАНУТАЯ! — крикнул он с другого конца раздела. Сверкнул жёлтый свет его меча.

      — Мне кажется, или я не нравлюсь твоему мальчику? — Макафи запрыгнула на этаж и встала рядом с Вебом, который уже уничтожал червей лазером.

      — Он точно не одобряет твои способы доставки, — он усмехнулся и подбросил одного из вирусов, который прилип к ноге. — Этот твой!

      — Есть! — Макафи поймала вирус дулом дробовика и разнесла его на мелкие кусочки. Громко, грязно, вдребезги. У Авиры, несмотря на большую травматичность, было изящнее в разы. Её движения вкупе с тонким смертоносным оружием и извечно красными костюмами и доспехами напоминали танец смерти. La danse macabre[5].

  


      — Я больше с ней не полечу! — АВЗ потёр забинтованную голову. Когда Макафи его «по-доброму» закинула на поле битвы, он врезался в одну из колон и повредил свою оболочку. Несмотря на ранение, он помогал в зачистке, пока в буквальном смысле не свалился на землю. Веб с Макафи успели его прикрыть, пока Доктор Касперский приводил бедную программу в чувство, но кредит доверия к Макафи был уже исчерпан, так что Веб даже понимал, почему напарник не хотел лететь. Но у них не было выбора, первый отряд уже выходил на старт, и им не было смысла задерживаться. Проверка этого винчестера была окончена, даже боты Нортона подтвердили, что этот диск очищен.

      — Ладно-ладно, — Макафи подняла руки вверх, — Я больше не сяду за штурвал. Веби, подсобишь?

      — Конечно, — он кивнул.

      — Вот! Видишь что наделал! Заставляешь старших работать, и не стыдно тебе?

      — Нет! — АВЗ уселся в своё кресло и пристегнулся.

      Макафи с Вебом поменялись местами и зелёный антивирус, отчитавшись перед Касперским, как и положено, начал медленно поднимать их челнок в воздух. Полёт до корабля занимал некоторое время, которым АВЗ решил воспользоваться. Когда челнок выровнялся, он отстегнулся и подошёл к Вебу.

      — Кхм… Я, конечно, понимаю, что это не моё дело, но между тобой и Авирой что-то есть?

      — Ты отвлекаешь меня, — уклончиво ответил Веб, сжав штурвал.

      — Хах, — Макафи рассмеялась, убирая последний доспех. — Он безнадежно в неё влюблён ещё с первых миссий.

      — Влюблён? — АВЗ посмотрел в лицо Веба, но тот отвернулся. — ДА ЛАДНО!

      — Не ори в ухо! — дёрнулся пилот, и АВЗ пришлось отойти.

      — А почему тогда Авира с ним так разговаривает? Из-за того, что он чувствует к ней?

      — Нет, что ты, — Макафи махнула рукой и поправила волосы. Она снова вернула свой чрезмерно сексуальный наряд, по человеческим меркам её бы уже давно обругали за такое. — Она винит его в том, что лишилась кисти руки, — поняв, что АВЗ не отстанет, Макафи закинула ногу на ногу и посмотрела на Веба. Тот всё молчал. — Когда-то у нас уже были совместные миссии. Народу было обычно поменьше, всего одна команда, помещались на одном челноке вроде этого. На одном из заданий нам попался вредный вирус. Юркий зараза, быстрее любого из нас. Мы его по всем папкам гоняли, вынуть не могли никак. Наш ненаглядный Веби, руководствуясь какими-то своими непонятными алгоритмами, решил взять вируса на живца. Снял защиту и устроил засаду. Но, как обычно, никому ничего не сказал. Он почти его привлёк, но выскочила эта дура и решила защитить Веби. Благородно, но глупо. В итоге мы смогли ей залечить почти всю поврежденную руку, но защиты на кисти не хватило, поэтому теперь у неё протез, если не ошибаюсь. Вот так у нас и появились дура-выскочка, которая не понимает даже простейших стратегий, и влюблённый дебил с комплексом вины.

      — А что делала в этот момент ты? — спросил после небольшой паузы АВЗ.

      — Она была слишком далеко, — вклинился в разговор Веб. — Как и Авира. Поэтому на совместных заданиях надо быть вместе, иначе будут серьёзные последствия.

      — Сказал тот, кто рванул по первому сигналу Нортона, — хором ответили Макафи и АВЗ. Переглянувшись, они рассмеялись. Веб улыбнулся. С первым заданием они, кажется, справились успешно.

  


      Второй винт был совсем близко, поэтому по прибытии на базу АВЗ пробурчал что-то о том, что могли бы и не возвращаться, а сразу лететь туда. Но челнок не был предназначен для путешествий между дисками, поэтому даже если это были соседние винчестеры, им бы всё пришлось вернуться на корабль, который бы их доставил в зону действия другого винта.

      Следующая проверка оказалась совсем короткой: малый объем данных винчестера — он был как карликовая планета. Жёсткий диск оказался маленьким, и вирусов там не нашлось. Скорее всего, система выдавала проблемы на винчестере из-за скорости, которая была критически низкой даже по меркам старых дисков. Из-за этого сила притяжения тут была больше, и от брони пришлось отказаться не только Макафи, но даже Вебу, хотя, казалось бы, у него материал полегче. Разве что АВЗ мог и дальше спокойно бегать в своей защите или Авира — у них броня позволяла.

      Когда команды вернулись на корабль, Нортон предоставил им свои записи о проверке и сказал, что поможет свести данные для отчёта. Касперский выбрал следующий пункт назначения. Это был старый винт Веба, первый из трёх. Травма АВЗ оказалась серьёзнее, чем они ожидали. Он с трудом стоял на ногах, поэтому вместе с Доктором Касперским остался на корабле, хоть тот и сопротивлялся всеми силами. АВГ и Нод что-то обсуждали с Аваст — как практически соотечественники[6] они помогали друг другу, что казалось странным для Веба. Да и для Касперского тоже.

      — Следующий винчестер состоит из одного уровня, полностью освещен и не такой уж большой. Может, разделить его на сектора и исследовать в одиночку, как думаешь?

      — Касперский, мы не отстаём по времени, нет смысла так экономить.

      — Предлагаешь оставить команды как есть?

      — Предлагаю разделиться на пары. Останется те же три команды, — Веб пожал плечами. — Я останусь с Макафи, тебе лучше объединиться с АВГ.

      — А почему не Авирой? АВГ с Нодом же хорошо общаются.

      — Авире не нужен напарник, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. А наш роботизированный товарищ лучше всех справится с твоим равнодушием, — Веб махнул рукой и развернулся. — Я в лазарет.

      — Веб. Почему ты не захотел быть со мной в команде?

      — Может быть, — он посмотрел через плечо на капитана, — потому что мы убьём друг друга? Я не уверен, что не захочу тебя пристрелить в какой-то момент и… Согласись, это взаимно.

      Касперский ничего не ответил, и Веб ушёл. Слов и не надо было. После того случая с Авирой, доверие к Вебу ослабло у многих антивирусов, с которыми ему приходилось пересекаться. На его стороне точно остались Макафи, которая знала, что произошло на самом деле, и Нод, который, как он сам сказал, прекрасно понимал, почему Веб решил так поступить, и очень сожалел, что такой тактический ход не был проверен на деле. Нод любил изучать повадки вирусов и часто расспрашивал своих коллег о том, как они проводят проверки. Он не копировал чужие методы, ни в коем случае, скорее просто хотел узнать, как работают враги, чем они отличаются от обычных программ и друг от друга. Ведь многие вирусы были не просто скриптами, а вирусными программами, и значит, имели схожую структуру. Должны были иметь, по крайней мере, только отчего-то на деле абсолютно все вирусы — скрипты они или программы — были отвратительными монстрами. Был ли это их сознательный выбор, как у Нода, или так решил кто-то за них? На эти и многие другие вопросы и пытался ответить любопытный Нод.

      Самая интересная и в тоже время странная ситуация сложилась у Веба как раз с Касперским. Тот не был на стороне Авиры, но был против Веба. Это сложно было понять. Будто его вообще не волновало произошедшее, и он до сих пор злился за что-то, что было раньше. В принципе, тут даже и «будто» не нужно, так и было, и Касперский уже не раз говорил, что Веб виноват в вещах посерьёзнее, чем какая-то потеря руки рядового антивируса. Рядового антивируса. Даже если Касперский так считал, это звучало до нелепого смешно. Если так думать, то любой из них был рядовым антивирусом. Они все — простые антивирусы на компьютерах, связанных в одну домашнюю сеть, через которую все и получали удалённый доступ к серверу (что было странно для домашней сети и свойственно больше для корпоративной, но кто же будет цепляться к Пользователю?). Веб с АВЗ были на компьютере, которым, кажется, пользовалась какая-то девушка, Касперский с братом были на главном пользовательском компьютере администратора сети, Макафи шла со старым ноутбуком, Авиру выгнали после проваленного задания с компьютера на другой ноутбук. На её место пришли Нод и АВГ. Нортон сидел на компьютере с бекапом, который редко запускался. Раньше там и вовсе стоял Виндоус 98, и его обновили совсем недавно. Аваст же сидела на сервере и, как выяснилось, защищала только его почту, хотя все надеялись на защиту файлов. Выходило, что все они — рядовые антивирусы, и где же Веб так просчитался, что заслужил столько ненависти от Касперского, он не мог понять. Да и уже давно не пытался.

  


      На третий винчестер они высадились на двух челноках. Касперский занял место АВЗ в экипаже, но потом, как и советовал Веб, они поделились на пары. Всем было выдано по сектору на проверку, Нортон отчертил границы с корабля. Разобрав необходимое снаряжение, они разбрелись по своим сегментам. Этот диск напоминал пустыню. Сверху ярко слепила лампа — видимо, винчестер находился на самом верху шкафа и зачем-то освещался, а может тут был такой светодиод. Что было совершенно ясно, так это то, что на нём было опасно находиться. Судя по всему, тут давно был сломан пылеуловитель или мембрана: в гермозону попадали какие-то мелкие частицы, делая воздух внутри просто отвратительным.

      Вебу пришлось надеть свой второй, более плотный, шлем, а Макафи полностью закрыть голову, что она делать не любила, но выбора у неё не осталось. За скучной прогулки по пустыне она рассказала, как разнесла недавно вдребезги студенческие вирусы после того, как её тупой Пользователь подключился к кому-то по блютусу. Байки Макафи напоминали боевики. Всегда взрывы, выстрелы, повсюду частицы вирусов, и в итоге все умерли. Она рассказывала поистине жестокие вещи, но явно не приукрашивала. Веб знал, что уж кто-кто, а Макафи умеет разносить на кусочки, а потому не сомневался в её словах.

      — А потом он, короче, берёт и открывает флешку, сразу и без проверок. Ну не идиот ли? Мы с этой преподской флешки уже с десяток вирусов словили, а он всё продолжает и продолжает их бездумно… Ты чего завис? — ей пришлось вплотную подойти к Вебу, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

      — Это место… — Веб нахмурился.

      — Ну это же твой винт, нет? Само собой ты узнаёшь это место, память такая штука, все дела…

      — Это моя больница, — Веб кивнул на здание. — Но тут не может быть программ, это же не системный винт. У нас ведь меняли только обычные. Откуда тут моё здание, если я никогда не был и не мог быть установлен на этом диске?

      — Может, просто похожее?.. — Макафи подошла к проёму и подняла упавшую дверь, чтобы зайти. — Что бы это ни было, нам придётся проверить, — она кивком указала внутрь и приготовила дробовик.

      Веб кивнул и проследовал за ней. Это был старый образец клиники. Версия пятая или шестая, он не был уверен, слишком давно это было.

      — Веби, — Макафи обошла обрушившиеся балки перекрытия и открыла дверь одного из кабинетов. — А что будет, если нас переустановят, но на том же компьютере?

      — Ты же в курсе. Новая установка — новая копия. Это даже не амнезия, это новая программа, не знаю, с чем сравнить, даже на реинкарнацию не тянет.

      — Просто… Что если это всё-таки как амнезия или перерождение? Ну, которое возвращение с того света и всё такое.

      — С каких пор ты веришь в такую чушь? — Веб провёл по полке рукой. Нет, фильтр точно надо было менять, иначе ещё пара записей по пыльному диску — и он окончательно будет поврежден. — Если уж переводить на человеческие термины, то амнезия — это если сотрут твою историю, кэш, файл настроек. А возвращение с того света — если тебя сначала скинули в корзину, а потом вернули. Но если удалили и переустановили, то это и тело другое, и память другая — значит и программа другая.

      — Значит, ты совсем не помнишь, что было с прошлым тобой? — задумчиво сказала Макафи, исследуя стеллажи.

      — Это был не прошлый я, а другой Веб, — несколько нервно ответил он. Порой он уже сам в этом сомневался, а ему ой как не нравилось в себе сомневаться, поэтому подобные разговоры выводили из себя.

      — Хм… Ладно, — Макафи положила последний файл на полку и опечатала стеллаж. — Тогда это не твоя больница.

      — А чья же? — ухмыльнулся Веб. — Как это может быть не моей больницей, если я тут всё помню?

      — Это больница того Веба. — сухо ответила Макафи. — И что-то в твоей теории не сходится, если ты помнишь её, а прошлый Веб и нынешний — разные программы.

      Веб поспорил бы с Макафи, но пока у него было слишком мало информации. Ему казалось, что он помнил это место, хоть и не мог с точностью определить, что тут было. Он вообще был уверен, что этот винт никогда не населялся программами и служил исключительно как архивный. Винчестер был отцеплен от основной системы, использовался редко, и практически всегда обращение к нему сопровождалось ататками вирусов. Может поэтому Пользователь его так быстро отключил? Но на нём точно не было никаких больниц. Или были? Веб уже во всём сомневался. В такие моменты он бы не отказался от помощи АВЗ, тот бы помог разобраться. Пусть он и не самый умный в их компании, но, по крайней мере, память у него хорошая и молодая.

      Макафи больше не рассказывала историй и ничего не спрашивала. А если и спрашивала, то Веб её не слышал: он был слишком погружён в изучение деталей и пытался понять, что тут происходит и что это значит для него.

      — Веб! — Крик в гарнитуру отвлёк от рассматривания файлов. — Наверх быстро.

      Антивирус закончил проверку файлов и опечатал несколько полок. Вбежав по полуразрушенной лестнице на второй этаж, он, по сигналу определив, где Макафи, повернул к лаборатории.

      — Что случилось? — Веб, увидев, что опасности для жизни нет, убрал своё оружие и подошёл к ней. — Почему ты ушла без меня? Договорились же не разделяться…

      — Ты можешь это открыть? — Макафи отошла в сторону от стены, у которой стояла, и указала на небольшой замок с логотипом Веба.

      — Старый такой… — зелёный антивирус нахмурился и провёл по замку рукой. Тот зажужжал, и стена начала двигаться. Мелкие частицы осыпались на пол, открывая стеклянную поверхность стены. Это было помещение старого карантина, они все закрывались такими дверьми. Вот только карантин не должен был открываться без ключа программы, даже если это одна и та же программа, карантин — штука индивидуальная. — Тут кто-то есть, — Веб присел на корточки перед открывающейся дверью. По полу побежали мелкие вирусы, которых тут же уничтожала Макафи, ей даже стрелять не приходилось, хватало её поля. С такими древними вирусами, современные алгоритмы справлялись уже на автомате. Дверь до конца открылась, и на Веба свалилось тело до боли знакомой программы.

      — Это же… — Макафи пыталась подобрать какие-то приличные слова, чтобы описать, что же тут происходит, но не смогла.

      — Док, у тебя такой странный костюм… — тело программы, слишком похожей на АВЗ, потянулось к шлему Веба, который всё ещё сидел в ступоре, держа заключённого какого-то старого карантина на своих коленях. «АВЗ» улыбнулся, зажмурившись, и стукнул кулаком по броне Веба. — Зелёная зануда, хватит таранить меня взглядом…

      Веб сглотнул и осторожно повернулся к Макафи. Та была поражена не меньше Веба.

      — Я был там так долго, Док… — «АВЗ» положил руку на грудь. Только сейчас Веб заметил, что у найденного антивируса была оторвана вторая рука и вскрыта грудная клетка. Частицы пыли и обломков забирались в мелкие трещины между частями ядра программы и разрушали его. — Так долго… — «АВЗ» закрыл глаза и начал рассыпаться. Видимо, жизнь в нём поддерживал закрытый карантин, который чудом остался в сохранности, а сейчас то, что раньше было антивирусом, буквально исчезало на глазах. Веб сжал воздух в руках, когда «АВЗ» окончательно растворился, и опустил голову.

      — Какого хера это было…

      — Я не знаю, ничего не знаю… — хрипло ответил Веб.

      — Ладно, — Макафи подняла его за локоть. — Пошли, у нас полно работы.

      — Мы… Мы должны уничтожить эту клинику.

      — Зачем? Проверим и свалим. Мы же не налётчики — сносить всё на своём пути.

      — Тут что-то произошло, — Веб дёрнул локтём, когда понял, что и сам сможет идти. — Как мог оказаться антивирус в чужом карантине?

      — Без понятия… Может, ты… то есть прости, твоя злая старая копия была редкостным тираном и дрессировала мелких напарников?

      — Издеваешься?

      — Накидываю варианты, — Макафи рассмеялась и замолкла. — Веби.

      — Слышу. На счёт три. Раз.

      — Два.

      — Три!

      Макафи выстрелила в потолок, Веб подбросил вверх шар. С небольшим взрывом он врезался в тело вируса, карабкавшегося по потолку, и выпустил сеть. Вирус завизжал и резко дёрнулся.

      — В сторону, сеть не выдержит! — крикнул Веб. Это было странно, обычно на такую массу сетки хватало.

      Вирус свалился на пол. Длинные лапы воткнулись в дряхлое перекрытие, поднимая волосатое тело. Голова прокрутилась и вытянулась к антивирусам, разинув челюсть. Ядовитая слюна, стекая с подбородка, прожигала пол. Зелёный свет на пузе монстра, мигая, освещал его морду и восемь ног.

      — Говоришь, старая копия была не злой? — Макафи зажала в зубах сменные патроны для дробовика.

      — Нашла время для подколов, — Веб перезарядил свой лазер. Сначала карантин с каким-то АВЗ, а теперь ещё и собственная вирусная версия! Не перебор ли для одной проверки? — Только не сообщай Касперскому.

      — Без вопросов, — Макафи закончила перезарядку и навела дробовик на вирус. — Но потом ты мне объяснишь, что тут произошло!

      — Если только сам пойму, — Веб бросил пару дронов в стороны, мелкие роботы побежали по стенам вокруг вируса, освещая его голограммной паутиной. Пока малыши были заняты распознанием, они с Макафи занялись обороной. — Только не убивай его раньше времени.

      — Ничего не обещаю, — она ухмыльнулась и бросилась в сторону вируса.

      Разрывные выстрелы его не брали, панцирь защищал от любой внешней атаки. Чертыхнувшись, Макафи убрала огнестрельное оружие и достала дирк[7], прикреплённый к ноге. Вставив лезвие между частицами кутикулы, образующей покров панциря, она вдавила его глубже и начала проворачивать. Веб в это время перенастраивал лазер. Ему хватило бы одного точного выстрела, но нужно было выявить слабое место этого вируса. Мелкими выстрелами он отвлекал монстра от Макафи, пока она, наконец, не сковырнула кусок панциря и не подала Вебу знак, отпрыгивая в сторону. Всего один точный выстрел — и огромный паук, взвыв, завалился на бок, разрушаясь.

      — Как мы его запишем? — Макафи тяжело дышала, вирус заставил её изрядно попрыгать, к чему она не привыкла в такой броне. Веб бы опять пожалел, что нет АВЗ, если бы перед глазами не стояло лицо его разрушающейся копии. Нет, парень слишком слаб, чтобы видеть такое.

      — Вирус. Запишем каким-нибудь Трояном, — Веб махнул рукой и подошёл к мигающему ядру в кислотной луже. Завернув его в клетку, он свернул её до меньших размеров и убрал к себе. — Мой сканер смог его определить только как Retrovirus[8], но сама понимаешь, Касперский потребует разъяснений.

      — Хочешь забрать его отсюда? Уверен, что стоит?

      — Я хочу узнать, что тут произошло, — Веб поднялся с пола и забрал сканирующих дронов. — Если у него осталась история, я смогу найти к ней доступ и узнать, что привело к этому…

      — Веби, — Макафи положила руку ему на плечо, — пообещай, что ты не сведёшь себя в могилу из-за этой штуки.

      — У нас нет могил, — хмыкнул Веб.

      — Веби-и-и, — она сильнее сжала его плечо.

      — Обещаю-обещаю! Но… Давай всё-таки сожжем клинику?

      — Я только за, ты ж знаешь, — Макафи ухмыльнулась и достала пару гранат. — Откуда начнём, Паучок?

  


      Веб уже представлял, как Касперский им весь реестр перечистит за этот поджог. Закончив проверку в своём секторе, они с Макафи побрели к челнокам, пародируя Касперского и его бурчание, но когда они добрались всё-таки до места сбора, Сканер не сказал им ни слова об этом. Он просто, как обычно, попросил отчёт об угрозах, взял данные и велел заходить в челнок. Макафи с Вебом удивились, но не стали спорить. Если босс заранее простил, нарываться на наказание не стоило.

      На корабле их встретил довольный АВЗ. Подбежав к Вебу, он завалил его вопросами о путешествии и винте, было ли там что-то интересное и кого они смогли уничтожить. АВЗ помнил этот диск как вечно заброшенное место, поэтому ему было очень обидно, что он пропустил эту вылазку. А Веб ни слова ему не мог сказать. Перед глазами всё был тот распадающийся «АВЗ», а не этот весёлый парень — и это разрывало его на части. Макафи, заметив состояние Веба, отвела АВЗ в сторону, начав рассказывать о том, как они там нашли клинику, как случайно спалили её дотла, как боролись с песчаными червями просто чертовски огромных размеров (Веб был готов поспорить, что слышал эту историю раньше, но точно не от антивируса, а скорее от медиапроигрывателя).

      — Док, — Веб подошёл к Доктору Касперскому. — Ты можешь отдать мне одну из своих лабораторий?

      — М? Конечно, для друзей ничего не жалко. Можешь взять третью лабораторию, она небольшая, но всё оборудование есть, если что, — он улыбнулся и склонил голову набок. Снова эта мерзкая улыбочка, от которой бросало в дрожь. Пожалуй, её мог выдержать только Сканер Касперский с его стальными нервами и практически абсолютной, сложно обёъяснимой безэмоциональностью. Хотя Веб с Нодом давно пришли к выводу, что всё дело в разделении на две части. Программы редко делились на составные части, а те, кто делился, со временем сливались в одну, как АВГ, например, но Касперский почему-то предпочитал быть в двух вариантах. И эмоциональным можно было назвать только одного из них. Да и тот как-то уж больно театрально преувеличивал свою реакцию на происходящее.

      — Спасибо.

      — Веб! — АВЗ окликнул антивируса, который уже собрался уйти. — Ты чего такой? Опять с Авирой сошёлся, что ли? Купидон всё не может попасть в наш программный мир и помочь тебе покорить сердце этой немецкой железной леди? Или тебя эта гром-баба тоже покидала по этажам?

      — Тц, — Макафи цокнула языком, — один раз ему помогла, так всё, теперь всю жизнь будет помнить.

      — Буду! — АВЗ серьёзно посмотрел на Макафи. — Мне из-за тебя пластину в башку вставили! — он убрал кучерявую прядь волос и показал на небольшую деталь. С него уже сняли бинты, да и в целом было заметно, что АВЗ стало значительно лучше.

      — Подумаешь, — она пожала плечами. — Это же всего лишь небольшой кусочек, ну.

      — Небольшой? Я мог погибнуть!

      Веб испуганно посмотрел на Макафи. Если она сейчас выдаст их, то им точно не избежать расспросов. Но длинный язык девушки думал быстрее головы, и Макафи тут же парировала фразу АВЗ. У них опять завязался спор, и Веб спокойно ушёл в лабораторию. Закрывшись там, он достал ядро побеждённого вируса. Ядро Доктора Веба, но другой версии, с другим установочным файлом, из другой системы — это не был он, не мог быть он. Веб разложил инструменты и выставил экраны. Надо было тщательно изучить это ядро. Так он смог бы доказать Касперскому, что это была не его ошибка. Смог бы доказать Ноду, как коллеге-учёному, что каждая установленная копия — это отдельная программа. Смог бы доказать себе…

  


      Спустя какое-то время на корабле взвыла сирена и загорелось табло тревоги. По инструкции каждый должен был сориентироваться по плану корабля и явиться к источнику проблемы. Веб появился одним из последних, слишком долго провозился с замком лаборатории, пряча свою находку. Вбежав на капитанский мостик, он уткнулся в АВГ.

      — Что случилось?

      — У нас больше нет поддержки сверху… — АВГ отошёл в сторону, пропуская Веба вперёд.

      Первой на глаза попалась рыдающая Аваст, которая прижималась к Ноду. Потом АВЗ, сжимающий кулаки. Остальные были внешне спокойны, но явно удручены, даже Доктор Касперский. Лишь Нортон не был расстроен. Он сидел в своём кресле, его грудная клетка была вскрыта, а одна рука оторвана. Веб сглотнул и посмотрел на Макафи, он чувствовал, как она прожигает его взглядом. Он мотнул головой, и она отвела взгляд в сторону. Веб точно тут ни при чём: он был всё время у ядра. Это не мог быть ни он, ни каким-то больным образом ядро, — разве что он отключался, но Пользователь же не приходил к компьютеру, чтобы ставить на паузу проверку Доктор Веба!

      Аваст успокоилась и рассказала, что произошло. Она отошла ненадолго, просто принести какие-то файлы старику Нортону, как тот и просил, а по возвращении обнаружила рядом с его телом вируса. Аваст нажала тревожную кнопку и обезвредила вируса, подоспевший Касперский помог его добить, но Нортона спасти уже было невозможно. Нод заключил, что восстановлению тот не подлежит даже на своём компьютере. Команду это привело в ужас — Аваст снова заплакала, АВЗ ушёл, как и Авира, Веб даже знал, куда. У них был схожий образ мышления, так что наверняка сейчас оба пошли в спортзал сбивать напряжение тренировками. А сам Веб… Веб подавлял в себе желание изучить тело. Он сглотнул и сделал шаг к Нортону, но АВГ остановил его.

      — Там опасно. Касперский сказал, что как только все покинут капитанский мостик, он зачистит помещение.

      — Ясно, — Веб кивнул и ушёл обратно в лаборатории. У двери третьей лаборатории его ждала Макафи.

      — Скажи мне, что ты с этим не связан.

      — Никак не связан, — Веб посмотрел ей в глаза.

      — Чёрт, Веби… Что это тогда за фигня? Почему так-то…

      — Не знаю… — он покачал головой. — Я должен изучить его. Там могут быть ответы.

      Макафи кивнула, теперь она была согласна на проверку. Возможно, это ядро было связано с убийством Нортона.

      — О чём шушукаетесь? — Доктор Касперский подошёл к Макафи и Вебу. — Обсуждаете следующее дело? Или предыдущее?

      — Обсуждаем вот, что опасно у нас нынче оставаться в одиночестве, — Макафи улыбнулась в ответ Доктору Касперскому. Да, только она и могла выдержать его ухмылочки.

      — Это очень хорошо. Надеюсь, вы поддержите нашего Веба, он же нам ещё пригодится. Кстати, — доктор Касперский протянул им файл с бланками Сканера Касперского, — координаты следующего винчестера. Прибудем не то чтобы скоро… Хотя, что такое время, и как оно относительно, — он махнул рукой и ушёл в свою лабораторию.

      — Веби.

      — Да?

      — Мне пофигу, что ты там будешь изучать, но я теперь ни на шаг от тебя не отойду, понял? — Макафи сжала файл Касперского в руке, и тот разлетелся на биты.

      — Надеюсь, это ради моей безопасности… — сказал Веб и открыл дверь третьей лаборатории, пропуская Макафи вперёд.

  


      Четвёртый винчестер раньше был под защитой Макафи. На ноутбуке всегда было мало места, поэтому использовался съёмный диск. Пока челнок добирался до жёсткого диска, Макафи рассказывала разные истории про то, что ей удавалось найти на винте: от детских мультиков до жёсткого порно; от энциклопедий до каких-то совершенно тупых комиксов. АВЗ с удовольствием слушал, рассказывал о своих редких находках, иногда они вспоминали, что находили одинаковые файлы, и тогда дружно смеялись. Веб смотрел на них и улыбался. Или Макафи действительно могла найти общий язык с любым парнем, или просто так совпало, но у неё и правда неплохо выходило. Даже сам Веб не так быстро нашёл общий язык с АВЗ, а ведь они проводили вместе гораздо больше времени. Или в этом и была проблема?

      На этот раз функции Нортона пришлось взять на себя Ноду. Как и положено уважающему себя роботу, он мог летать и обеспечивать поддержку сверху, проводя общее сканирование без глубокого анализа. Винчестер представлял из себя бесконечный лабиринт библиотек, АВЗ было поручено следить за их продвижением по верхним этажам стеллажей с файлами. Так они точно не зашли бы в тупик. Макафи вспомнила минотавра и сказала, что зря они оставили клубок на корабле. Веб согласился, АВЗ шутки не оценил, впрочем, ему быстро подкинули файл с легендами и мифами.

      — Веб… — АВЗ сел на стеллаже и светил ноги. — А как работал Нортон?

      — В смысле?

      — Ну вот у меня есть меч, у тебя лазеры с дронами, гром-баба — с дробовиками, Авира со своим зонтом бегает, этот вон робот, а АВГ…

      — У него восемь рук и палаши[9].

      — Да ладно! — АВЗ спрыгнул вниз. — Серьёзно? Восемь рук, как у паука?

      — Эм… — Веб нахмурился и продолжил изучать шкаф.

      — Как у Шивы, — в АВЗ прилетел очередной файл. — Только восемь. Думаешь, зачем ему столько перчаток.

      — Я думал, это под настроение. Типа, вот мне грустно — надену синенькие, весело — жёлтенькие, злюсь — красные, а зелёные… Не знаю, может к чему-то занудному, — он посмотрел в лицо Веба и рассмеялся. — Да ладно тебе! Харе дуться. Макафи, скажи ему!

      — Что я ему скажу? Что ты снова не выполняешь свою работу?

      — Блин, — АВЗ вскарабкался обратно на шкаф. — Мне просто было интересно! Странные вы какие-то. Вот не надо было мне оставаться на корабле…

      — Опыление, — сказал Веб и перешёл к следующему стеллажу.

      — А?

      — Способ работы Нортона. Газы, опыление, распыление — я не знаю, как это назвать. Он использовал дронов, примерно как мои, только они распространяли газ или что-то похожее…

      — Хм-м… Значит, дистанционный мужик. Я на минуту! — АВЗ перепрыгнул на соседний шкаф и пробежал вдоль него, перепрыгивая вперёд. Веб с Макафи переглянулись и, поставив печати на своих стеллажах, побежали догонять АВЗ.

      — Придурок… — процедила сквозь зубы Макафи. — Веби!

      — Да, — Веб на ходу выпустил дронов для слежки. — Тут налево! Чёрт… — они уткнулись в тупик. Дроны следили за АВЗ, но не показывали расположения стен. Им пришлось развернуться и сделать крюк. — Он уходит дальше…

      — Знаешь, да пошло оно! — Макафи достала мину и прикрепила её к стеллажу, преградившему их путь. Оттащив Веба в сторону, она закрыла его своим доспехом.

      — Что ты творишь?!

      — Так быстрее! Бля…

      За обломками стены показался пыхтящий монстр, на рогах которого болтались куски файлов, разлетевшихся после взрыва. Чудовище поднялось с земли и, мыча, зло посмотрело в сторону Веба и Макафи. Его чёрные глаза залились красным светом, а сквозь растянутую и порванную кожу щёк выходил пар.

      — Ты накарка…

      — Молчи, — Макафи вдавила коленом Веба в землю, доставая дробовик, но он не пригодился.

      АВЗ с криком «Кавабанга!» спрыгнул на вирус сверху, разрезая его пополам. Гордо встав на голове распадающегося вируса, он зажал гарнитуру в ухе.

      — Второй отряд, докладыва-а-ает.

      — Выпендрёжник… — Макафи помогла Вебу подняться и подошла к АВЗ. Когда тот закончил докладывать о ситуации Касперскому, она влепила младшему антивирусу пощечину. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь, придурок?!

      — Уничтожаю вирусов… — он недоумевающее посмотрел на Макафи.

      — АВЗ… — Веб отряхнулся и подошёл к своей команде, встав между ними. — Никогда больше не убегай один, понятно?

      — Почему? Я же убил его!

      — Он мог убить тебя! — не выдержала Макафи и от злости зарядила кулаком по другому стеллажу.

      — АВЗ, — Веб положил руки на плечи своего напарника, — умоляю. Не оставайся больше один. Мы не можем тебя потерять… Ты нужен нам всем, ты нужен брату…

      — Ой, да ему я точно не нуже…

      — Ты нужен мне, — твёрдо сказал Веб. Потерять ещё одного АВЗ он не мог.

      АВЗ шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Дальше они продолжили проверку, не отпустив АВЗ наверх. Макафи всё порывалась надеть на него ошейник или наручники, но Веб убедил её, что это лишнее. Они как раз закончили разбирать свой сектор, когда по наушнику снова зазвучал сигнал тревоги. АВЗ по приказу Веба забрался наверх, помогая команде быстрее пройти лабиринт. Вдруг он остановился.

      — Что случилось? Эй! — Макафи выдохнула, пробежки в доспехах давались ей тяжело.

      — АВЗ?.. — осторожно спросил Веб. — Нам надо идти дальше.

      — Поздно… — АВЗ сглотнул. — Мы снова опоздали…

      Веб с Макафи обогнули несколько шкафов и выбежали на площадь. Полуразрушенный Нод лежал на земле. Его кабели были растащены по всей площади. В углу, запутавшийся в клубке проводов, валялся вирус, умирая от удушья. Веб активировал сканер и навёл его на Нода.

      — Он ещё жив! Мы сможем его снова собрать! — крикнул Веб и рванул к раненому, но на Нода внезапно сверху упал стеллаж. Раздался звон сломанного ядра. Сканер погас. «Дружественных программ не обнаружено».

  


      Касперский оказался как никогда строг. Веб пытался его смягчить и уговаривал забрать останки Нода, если уж не из уважения, то хотя бы для изучения причин его смерти, но Касперский был непреклонен: оставить Нода на этом винте и двигаться дальше. И никакие доводы не спасли, Касперский настаивал на том, что причины смерти и без того очевидны, нечего загружать отсеки барахлом. В их спор никто не рискнул вмешаться. Все понимали, что потерять одного антивирус, — это случайность, но потерять двух антивирусов — это уже не простое стечение обстоятельств. И эти потери либо прекратятся, либо перерастут в закономерность, и, со свойственной антивирусам паранойей, они больше склонялись к последнему варианту.

      Весь путь до корабля в челноке стояла гробовая тишина. АВЗ смотрел в пол и крутил в руках рукоять меча, благо, что не активированного. Макафи сидела на управлении, и Веб мог поклясться, что слышит, как она скрипит зубами. Сам Веб пытался просканировать кусок брони Нода — всё, что удалось урвать оттуда, пока они не улетели.

      На корабле их встретила Аваст, тут же кинувшаяся к АВГ. Веб не мог полностью понять и прочувствовать, каково ей сейчас, но представить можно было. Потерять в один момент своего напарника и чуть ли не сразу за ним своего соотечественника… Это тяжело. АВЗ подошёл к Авире и поинтересовался, идёт ли она в тренажёрный зал, та кивнула, и они ушли. Макафи не отходила от Веба. Приказа не было, но все точно знали: оставаться одному теперь было нельзя. Было ли случившееся случайностью или закономерностью, это правило надо было взять себе на заметку.

      — Веб… — Макафи сидела напротив Веба и точила дирк. Ей надо было чем-то заняться, но в изучении вирусов она не была специалистом, лечить заражённые файлы ей доводилось не часто, поэтому сейчас, когда была возможность только стрелять и не заниматься скучными вакцинками, она с радостью заняла место простого наблюдателя в лаборатории.

      — Да? — Ядро, которое они подобрали раньше, снова заискрилось и отказало в доступе. Веб догадывался, как его взломать, но пока не мог понять, почему его метод не срабатывал. Тот карантин открылся, потому что и прошлый Веб и он сам имели один лицензионный код, Пользователь не стал покупать новый и восстановил старый. Поэтому у него были обрывочные воспоминания о клинике. Скорее всего, остаточная память влияла на новую программу, или что-то в этом роде. Сейчас, будучи на корабле, а не на родном компьютере, Веб ничего не мог знать наверняка. Как и не мог знать, что именно блокировало ему доступ к этому ядру. Будто поверх ядра стоял чужой, не «вебовский» код.

      — Как думаешь, кто убил Нода?

      — Что? — Веб снял защитные очки и отодвинул ядро в сторону. — Вирусы? Ну, если точнее, добил его тот шкаф, но изначально вирусы, наверное. «Exploit»[10] же был?

      — С каких пор эксплойты для браузеров научились взламывать антивирусы? — Макафи встала со стула и положила на стол Веба разломанное ядро Нода.

      — Ты его всё-таки забрала… — Веб посмотрел на груду материала. — Что я должен из этого понять?

      — Попробуй его взломать или вскрыть, давай.

      — Так оно же уже сломано, — Веб хмыкнул и попробовал сжать ядро, но оно не поддалось. Даже выгнутый наружу край нельзя было отломить, хотя по виду и не скажешь, что оно было крепким.

      — Включи анализ, — посоветовала Макафи.

      Веб подтащил к себе стекло сканера, которое использовал для изучения ядра. Материал тела Нода был чертовски плотным и казался надёжным, но на самом деле в нём было полно лазеек. Если знать, куда бить, то разрушить броню не представлялось проблемой.

      — Его броня была мощнее моей. Я давно знаю его, дольше вас всех[11], и знаю, как она работает. Эту защиту не могли сломать вирусы, они просто не знают как, а вероятность попасть в правильную точку настолько мала, что я не верю в это, — Макафи провела рукой по волосам, убирая чёлку с лица. — Веб, он не мог умереть из-за шкафа, это бред. Кто-то убил его и этот кто-то…

      — Антивирус. Увидеть эту уязвимость мог только антивирус.

      Макафи кивнула.

      — Но… Мы не можем сказать, что это был кто-то из наших. Я был с тобой, ты была со мной, это точно не мы. Да и остальные работают в команде, вряд ли кто-то бы стал покрывать убийцу, учитывая, что у нас и так не сильно-то богато с кадрами.

      — Ты прав, но… Если это делает кто-то из наших, я задушу его своими руками.

      — А если нет?

      — Расстреляю.

  


      Архитектура следующего винта напоминала первый. Снова шпиндель, снова твёрдая посадка, снова приходилось исследовать тёмные нижние уровни. Только теперь не было ни задорного смеха Макафи, ни жалоб АВЗ, ни поддержки Нортона. В полной тишине они проверяли полки и завалы, то и дело оглядываясь друг на друга. Наверное, это была некая антивирусная паранойя: они всегда старались быть готовыми к тому, что кто-то может воткнуть нож в спину, но теперь их подозрения перекинулось на союзников. Но ещё сильнее они переживали из-за того, что пока не смотрят друг на друга, кого-то могут утащить или убить.

      Первый отряд на этот раз работал с Касперскими, поэтому, когда они перешли на срединный уровень, то столкнулись со всей командой. АВЗ украдкой подглядывал за другими, Веб его периодически одёргивал, возвращая к проверке, но интерес брал своё. Методы Авиры были ему уже знакомы после совместных тренировок, а вот АВГ и правда, похоже, имел восемь рук. Ну или двигался так быстро, словно размножившись, — было сложно разобрать. Касперский, как детектив с лупой, обыскивал каждый закоулок, исследуя всё подозрительное, его брат-близнец забирал то, что выглядело заражённым и проводил лечение, если это было возможно, если нет, забирал себе в карантин, улыбаясь каждый раз, закручивая очередной мелкий инфицированный объект в некое подобие банки. Закрутив очередную, он подошёл ко второму отряду.

      — Дорогой Веб, можно тебя?

      — Конечно, — Веб поставил отметку на проверенном объекте, и все проверенные файлы на стеллаже покрылись зелёной сетью, чтобы потом Вебу не пришлось перепроверять их заново. — Ты что-то хотел?

      — Да, на самом деле даже не сейчас. Потом, когда будем наверху, не мог бы ты зайти ко мне в лабораторию? У нас за время проверки столько файлов скопилось, я уже не справляюсь, так что твоя помощь, как специалиста, мне бы очень пригодилась. Я бы попросил Нода, но… Сам понимаешь. А из учёных у нас только ты остался.

      — Ммм, но… — Веб посмотрел на Макафи, которая сейчас хмуро посмотрела в ответ. Ей не понравилось, что Веб будет не под её присмотром, или то, что он будет работать с кем-то другим? Или было ещё что-то? Сложно было сказать.

      — Неужели твои эксперименты важнее, чем наша общая миссия, дорогой Веб?

      — Конечно, нет, — Веб улыбнулся. — Я зайду к тебе сразу же, как прибудем.

      — Ура-ура! — Доктор Касперский радостно обнял удивлённого Веба и убежал обратно к капитану команды.

      — Странный тип… — Макафи встала рядом с Вебом.

      — Он часть Касперского. Кто-то же должен быть из них странным.

      — То есть самого Касперского ты странным не считаешь? Делиться на две части, чтобы кто-то прыгал и веселил народ, лишь бы не делать это самому? По мне так верх странности, — она фыркнула и кивнула на стеллажи. — Пошли, у нас ещё полно работы.

  


      На корабле Веб, как и обещал, пошёл с доктором Касперским в его лабораторию. У того и правда скопилась целая коллекция различных частиц вирусов и заражённых файлов, которые бегали в своих контейнерах и пытались прогрызть выход через плотную стенку. Веб обвёл взглядом фронт работ и тяжело выдохнул. Как можно было так забить на постоянный мониторинг, чтобы антивирусам осталось столько работы?

      — Надеюсь, я не помешаю? — Макафи вошла в лабораторию и, взяв стул Веба, откатила его в угол помещения.

      — Нет, что вы, милая Макафи, будьте как дома! — Доктор Касперский улыбнулся девушке и вытащил из шкафа раскладной стул для коллеги.

      — Спасибо, — Веб надел защитные очки, взял с полки пару контейнеров и сел за стол. Покрутив контейнер, он нашёл шифрованную подпись объекта. — Прости, я твои записи не понимаю…

      — Ах, конечно, — Доктор Касперский достал запасное стекло. — Мой дешифратор. Прости, что не дал сразу, я должен был понять, что ты не сможешь прочитать наши записи, мы же разные программы и…

      — Мы их будем сортировать? — Веб прервал поток льстивых речей вперемешку с завуалированным издевательством (по крайней мере, звучало это несколько обидно). — Или какие возьму, такие и лечить?

      — Ну, я думал, ты займёшься бэкдорами[12], они такие сложные… Но можешь брать любые, я не обижусь, всё-таки мы вряд ли работаем настолько по-разному, — и он снова противно улыбнулся.

      Макафи в углу кашлянула в кулак.

      — Что-то не так, милая Макафи?

      — Да не, ничего. Удивительный у нашего капитана брат, как я погляжу.

      — Ой, да ладно вам, — Доктор Касперский махнул рукой. — Я всего лишь делаю свою работу. Или вы про лапочку АВЗ? Он такой милый, да? Правда, это молодая кровь, прям не знаю, что и делать. Наверное, с ним тяжело приходится, да? Вечно рвётся в первых рядах сражаться за родину! Ну то есть за свой компьютер. Д, Веб? Ох, Касперский был таким же раньше: молодой, задорный. Помню, в начале нулевых у нас было полно работы…

      Доктор Касперский всё лил свои сладкие речи, Макафи чистила оружие в углу, а Веб обезвреживал файлы. Точнее лечил: заражённые файлы не напоминали бомбы, они были больны; пара операций, и файл уже жив-здоров, пользователь мог его снова использовать, но что-то приходилось скидывать в изолятор, когда лечение ни Веба, ни Доктора Касперского не помогало. Веб взял очередной контейнер и, активировав защиту стола, выложил туда заражённый файл.

      — Какого…

      Он явно ошибался, считая, что инфицированные файлы не могут быть бомбами. Этот малыш таки смог подорвать себя и содержимое стола.

  


      — Веб! Веб! ВЕБ!

      Макафи наконец-то смогла привести в чувство оглушённого антивируса. Веб поднёс руку к голове.

      — Глаза… Ничего не вижу… — говорить было сложно, словно какие-то звуки выпадали.

      — Веби…

      Лицо дико горело. Он всё-таки смог открыть один глаз и снять разбитые очки. Видимо, осколки контейнера, разлетевшись, разбили их. Веб откинул очки в сторону. Одна линза была разбита, а в другой в луже из наполнителя оболочки системы «купалось» его глазное яблоко. Поэтому он ничего не видел вторым глазом.

      — Твоё лицо… Прости, я не успела… — Макафи дотронулась до кожи около его целого глаза.

      — Ничего, — Веб чуть мотнул головой. Видимо, тот заражённый файл оказался защищён и поэтому взорвался, когда он попробовал его вылечить. Вредная зараза, с такими Веб ещё не сталкивался, но кто-то же его опознал и положил в вирусные файлы? Увы, сейчас уже и не определишь, кто это был: не осталось ни самого вируса, ни контейнера, и само собой никто не вспомнит по остаткам контейнера, чья это была находка.

      — Что тут случилось? — Сканер Касперский вбежал в лабораторию. Видимо, Макафи нажала тревожную кнопку. — Веб?

      — Я нормально… Док…

      Касперский кивнул и опустился к брату-близнецу, лежащему на полу. В лаборатории появились Авира с АВЗ. Первая замерла в проходе, прикрыв рот ладонью. Если удалось пронять и её, то вид у Веба точно был не из лучших. АВЗ не торопился с тем, чтобы подойти, пытаясь справиться с шоком. Веб видел, как тот сглотнул — кадык опустился вниз и вернулся обратно.

      — Ты… — АВЗ присел рядом с напарником. — Мужик, выглядишь как зомби, — он натужно улыбнулся.

      — Да ты гонишь, мы же с зомби[13] ещё не сталкивались, — Веб попробовал ухмыльнуться, но не вышло. АВЗ подскочил и начал что-то искать на полках. Пока Веб наблюдал за его беготнёй, рядом опустилась Авира.

      — Веб… — она осторожно коснулась пальцами горевшей щеки. Её холодное прикосновение сейчас было как нельзя кстати. — Кто это сделал?..

      — Неудачный эксперимент, — рассказывать было тяжело, Доктор Касперский только пришёл в себя. Кажется, он обжёг руку: видимо, в вирусном файле помимо взрывчатки была и кислота. Или разбилась одна из колб с ней, сейчас сложно было сказать. Макафи не сводила взгляда с Веба и сжимала его руку так, словно если бы она отвлеклась, то он бы умер тут или случилось ещё что пострашнее.

      — Нашёл, — АВЗ вернулся к Вебу, притащив отражающее стекло. — С этим срочно надо что-то делать. Боюсь, тебе никакая косметика не поможет.

      Теперь Веб понял, почему АВЗ упорно пытался превратить всё в шутку, а девушки не могли подобрать слов. Около его уцелевшего правого глаза были мелкие царапины, а волосы выше были опалены, но остальное оказалось в ужасном состоянии. Вся оболочка была прожжена до остова, служившего программам скелетом. Волосы у лица с левой стороны были почти полностью выжжены, а челюсть оголена. Носовой хрящ надломан. Кожа под правым глазом тоже пострадала, но меньше — появились дыры, которые растягивались, каждый раз, когда Веб открывал рот. Он закрыл уцелевший глаз и выдохнул.

      — Хех, — усмехнуться не получилось, пришлось озвучивать это словами — ему теперь даже рот можно было не открывать.

      — А тебе даже идёт. Будешь у нас идти в первых рядах и устрашать врагов!

      — Типа буду пугалом? — Веб поднял руки перед собой, изображая какого-то зомби, хотя по идее надо было вытянуть их в стороны.

      — Агам! — АВЗ улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне.

  


      Когда Веб окончательно пришёл в себя, он вернулся с Макафи в третью лабораторию. Макафи помогла остановить разрыв оболочки и обработать края. На первое время Веб решил ходить в маске — не хотел пугать маленькую Аваст, которая пока сидела с АВГ на капитанском мостике и не видела пострадавших.

      Макафи озвучила тот же вывод, что вертелся в голове Веба, — взрыв был подстроен. Целью был или доктор Касперский, или Веб — их разговор слышали все, так что можно было подсунуть взрывчатку в последнюю партию файлов.

      — Знаешь, в чём наша основная проблема? — Веб рассматривал своё отражение. Да, всё ещё страшно, но с маской терпимо. Для боя придётся собрать протектор получше, но выбор материалов тут был не особо большой.

      — В чём?

      — У нас никогда не получится составить список подозреваемых.

      — Ты прав, — Макафи закусила ноготь на пальце. — Мы слишком давно знаем друг друга. Не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-то был убийцей.

      — Может, среди нас есть тот, кто на самом деле не тот, кем мы его считаем?

      — Что ты имеешь в виду?

      — Да просто сказал, — Веб пожал плечами.

      — Не-не-не, правильно мыслишь! — Макафи провела рукой по шее. — Кого-то точно подменили! Либо до миссии, либо во время. Надо будет проверить!

      — Как ты это сделаешь? Если кого-то скопировали, то хамелеон забрал и его память, и навыки. Это точная копия, просто с другими намерениями. А если заразили, то он вообще не знает что творит.

      — То есть заразить могли и меня…

      — И меня, — Веб кивнул и посмотрел в сторону засветившейся панели, Касперский назначил следующий винт для проверки. — Этот винт…

      — Нет… Я же сказала, что нам нельзя туда лететь! — Макафи вскочила с места и убежала из лаборатории — видимо, устраивать взбучку Касперскому за выбор пункта назначения.

      Веб заблокировал дверь лаборатории от греха подальше и развалился в кресле. Кому они, и вправду, могли доверять на этой миссии, если уже и сами были под подозрением? Он поднял взгляд к потолку, а потом повернул голову на бок, взглянув на ядро. Там были ответы, но туда он всё ещё никак не мог прорваться. Веб взъерошил то, что осталось от своих волос и посмотрел на оставшийся на пальцах зелёный клок.

      — Блин…

  


      — Останься на корабле.

      — Нет! — АВЗ активировал усиленную броню ещё до посадки в челнок. — Я не останусь здесь!

      — Кто-то должен помочь Аваст, она одна не справится… — Веб продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы АВЗ не спускался на этот винт. Там слишком опасно, даже сканирование не требовалось: взрывающиеся гейзеры и бурлящие озёра были видны даже с корабля.

      — Я не останусь следить за кем-то, чей логотип похож на логотип Никелодеона!

      — Злой АВЗ! — Аваст ударила его медведем по руке. — Все мальчики такие, думают, у них самые лучшие логотипы, самое лучшее оружие и самые крутые игрушки! Не хочу, чтобы он со мной оставался!

      — Видишь? Мы договорились, — АВЗ ухмыльнулся.

      Веб вопросительно приподнял бровь, но отвечать не стал, он уже устал спорить. Макафи всё пыталась придумать, как же им так приземлиться, чтобы не сгореть дотла уже при посадке. Все остальные занимались своей бронёй: к любым нестандартным условиям, будь то высокая температура или сумасшедшая скорость шпинделя, приходилось тщательно готовиться.

      Макафи смогла улучшить только один челнок, поэтому и было принято решение лететь в тесноте, но зато безопасно приземлиться. АВЗ не хотелось отдавать своё кресло, но выбора не было, девушкам пришлось уступить. Касперский сел за штурвал, а остальные расположились в хвосте на лавках, где даже не было за что пристегнуться, поэтому при посадке раздавался добротный мат АВЗ. АВГ и Веб, хоть и молчали, но были с ним согласны.

      Из-за быстрого вращения шпинделя гравитация тут была невысока, поэтому передвигались они короткими прыжками, чтобы не отлететь слишком далеко. Приходилось тщательно выбирать место своего приземления, чтобы не угодить в горячие озёра. Макафи продолжала ворчать, что надо было давно выбросить сгоревший винт, а не играть в доктора Франкенштейна. АВЗ с Авирой приходилось ухватываться за какие-нибудь тяжёлые предметы или кого-нибудь с тяжёлой бронёй, чтобы не отбиться от группы. В крайнем случае они использовали своё оружие, втыкая его в поверхность винта: как бы они не утяжеляли броню, помогло это не сильно.

      Всё шло по плану, они добрались до библиотек и начали сканирование в штатном режиме. Как и было велено, Аваст докладывала обстановку каждый раз, как Касперский выходил на связь. Она не могла им помочь со сканированием — не хватало функций, но от неё требовалось не это. Касперскому просто нужно было знать, что она жива, как впрочем и всей остальной команде. Макафи, наконец, прекратила вертеть головой по сторонам, подозревая каждого, и теперь внимательно смотрела под ноги. Это был её винт, и она прекрасно помнила свои прошлые методы работы, да что там, все помнили эти красочные взрывы каждые пять секунд. Любовь к оружию никуда не делась, но сейчас Макафи стала спокойнее и могла мыслить яснее и чётче. Видимо, что-то всё-таки приходит с возрастом.

      Шпиндель начал раскручиваться сильнее, Касперский объявил по связи о критической скорости и приказал всем лечь на землю. Но АВГ почему-то остался стоять. Крики команды не помогали. Лежащая рядом Авира пыталась отвлечь его от проверки файлов, дёргая за ногу, но он не обращал на неё внимания. Скорость дошла до своего предела, и незакреплённые предметы начали медленно подниматься. Шкафы трещали, файлы поднимались выше, команда пыталась удержаться за выступы на земле, и лишь АВГ продолжал проверку. Наконец, он отошёл от стеллажа и посмотрел на раскручивающийся шпиндель, наматывающий на себя расплавленный металл. В тот же момент его сбило подлетевшим массивом данных и унесло наверх. Достигнув границы гермозоны, он в момент рассыпался на части. Шпиндель начал постепенно замедляться.

      — Как, блядь, так… — АВЗ всё ещё крепко держался за свой меч, воткнутый в землю. — Веб, какого хера он не повиновался приказу?

      — Потому что он его не слышал, — Касперский поднялся с земли. — Его гарнитура была отключена из-за работы. Нас он мог услышать только через неё.

      — Слишком любил свою работу… — Авира набрала воздуха в грудь.

      — Это всё ты виноват! — Макафи кинулась к Касперскому и схватила его за горло. — Какого чёрта ты нас сюда повёл? Я сказала, этот винт проще уничтожить! Мы его могли раскрутить и сжечь к чертям, Пользователь бы никогда нас больше не погнал сюда! — Она сделала ещё шаг вперёд, вдавливая Касперского в шкаф.

      — Наша миссия — проверить и обезвредить, а не уничтожить. Забыла, что ли? — Касперский убрал руку Макафи. — С этим разделом закончили, — это было единственно верным решением, потому что здесь всё равно ничего не осталось, смерч снёс все файлы. — Идём дальше.

      — Макафи? — Веб осторожно окликнул её, но та лишь покачала головой и махнула рукой, чтобы они продолжал путь. Он пожал плечами и двинулся за Касперским и остальными. Может, слова Касперского так задели её, что она хотела остаться одна? Веб сделал несколько шагов и остановился. — Одна?.. — переспросил он самого себя.

      Раздался взрыв.

  


## — A —

  


      АВЗ привык доверять старшим. Его этому учили с детства; точнее, это было заложено в его базах и установках. Касперский — хозяин, брат и бог, и никак иначе. Возможно, не до такой степени, но посыл был очевиден.

      Касперского он слушался чисто интуитивно, а вот Вебу доверял, потому что тот это заслужил. Сколько бы они не подкалывали друг друга, АВЗ всегда знал, что его напарник может не только постоять за себя, но ещё и спину прикрыть. Однако после коротких переговоров с Авирой во время совместных тренировок АВЗ начал в нём сомневаться. Да и Веб вёл себя подозрительно на этой миссии, ещё и не хотел пускать в команду в такой ответственный момент.

      Сейчас, когда АВЗ увидел своими глазами, что бывает с попавшими в межпространство или реальный мир, он понял, что следовало бы согласиться и остаться на корабле. Там было светло и просторно; малёх не безопасно, конечно, но если подумать, то двое из трёх погибли вне корабля, так что в нахождении на борту был свой плюс. Макафи наехала на Касперского, и АВЗ сглотнул: за время выполнения этой миссии он видел слишком много дерьма, но наезды на капитана до сих пор удивляли. Все ушли, одна Макафи осталась стоять на месте. АВЗ подошёл к ней.

      — Мы должны догонять. Товарищ гром-баба, вас вызывает команда А. От лица антивирусного сообщества нашей небольшой домашней системы… — Поняв, что его шутки не канают, он заглянул ей в лицо. — Всё в порядке?

      — АВЗ, ты должен уйти, — её губы дрожали. — Быстро и далеко.

      — Да никуда я не пойду без тебя! Пф, — он взял её за руку и уже хотел потянуть за собой, но резко остановился. Макафи начала отправлять код ему напрямую. Это было больно, словно пронизывали каждый настроенный нерв, каждую строчку кода отделяли от последующей и вставляли между ними новую.

      — Что ты творишь?.. — хрипло спросил он.

      — Сохрани это. Возьми моё оружие и беги.

      — Я не могу брать чужое оружие, — АВЗ пытался сопротивляться, но получил только дробовик в руки. Обычно его бы тут же коротнуло и вырубило, но сейчас всё было в порядке. На его руке проступали малиновые точки, такие же, как на доспехах Макафи. — Зачем ты отдала мне свой код?.. — он опустил взгляд под ноги. Что-то подсказало, что ответ там. Так оно и было. Когда Макафи прижала Касперского к стене, то наступила на одну из собственных скрытую мину, открывшуюся из-за смерча. — Я попробую обезвредить, только скажи как!

      — Прости, малыш, — Макафи обняла АВЗ за плечи. — Я никогда не делала того, что можно обезвредить.

      Подняв АВЗ, она отбросила его в сторону, и он врезался в дальний шкаф, тут же вцепившись в него обеими руками, потому что из-за рикошета, чуть не полетел дальше.

      — Макафи! Нет!

      — Проверь доктора, — Макафи последний раз улыбнулась и убрала ногу с мины.

      Раздался взрыв. АВЗ закрылся руками, активируя свой щит, но его настройки сбились, и открылся щит Макафи. Он был тяжелее, но зато полностью закрывал АВЗ. Антивирус в панике убрал его и тяжело выдохнул. Послышались быстрые шаги — команда бежала обратно. АВЗ быстро завернул дробовик в свой карантин и спрятал архивный файл в доспех.

      — Ты в порядке? — Веб опустился рядом. — Что случилось? Где Макафи?.. — он начал крутить головой, пытаясь её найти. — Где Макафи, АВЗ? Где она? — Веб тряс парня за плечи. — АВЗ!

      — Она… Там была мина, и она…

      — Мина… — повторил Веб вслед за АВЗ и закрыл глаз. — Ты должен быть сильным сейчас, — наконец сказал он после продолжительной паузы и похлопал АВЗ по плечу. — Она бы не позволила нам раскисать и забивать на миссию, я уверен, — Веб помог АВЗ встать и посмотрел на Касперского. — Капитан, тут слишком опасно, мы уже потеряли двоих. А без Макафи мы даже не знаем, где ещё заложены мины, потому что только её сканер мог их опознать. Надо уходить.

      — Последний раздел и уходим.

      — Я проверю, — Авира отстегнула пояс, который делал её доспех тяжелее. — Так я быстрее доберусь туда, — она кивнула в сторону здания совсем рядом со шпинделем. — Это будет дольше, но зато мы точно не попадём на мины.

      — Это слишком опасно, мы должны идти все вместе, — настаивал Касперский.

      — Но если она хочет, может, разрешим? — вдруг вмешался Доктор Касперский.

      — У меня есть сеть, — Веб достал небольшой клубок. — Так она, может, и небольшая, но если вытянуть в одну нить, то должна получиться прочной, и длины хватит. От мин не спасёт, будет жечь, но так ты хотя бы не улетишь за пределы гермозоны…

      — Это вариант, — Авира улыбнулась Вебу и помогла обмотать себя.

      Наконец, когда всё было готово, высокими и длинными прыжками она отправилась к последнему зданию. Ухватившись за одну из колонн здания и едва касаясь земли ногами, она включила дальний сканер, проходящий сквозь стены. Это было дольше и менее надёжно, но сейчас выбирать не приходилось. Касперский смотрел на всё происходящее со скепсисом: он по-прежнему был уверен, что надо было идти всем вместе. Авира закончила проверку и спустилась на землю. Веб уже сматывал клубок обратно, когда в какой-то момент Авира всё-таки наступила на мину. Немедленно отпрыгнув, она взлетела выше; ударная волна придала ей ускорения, и Веб полетел бы за ней следом, если бы Касперский и АВЗ вовремя не утянули его вниз, придавив за плечи. Веб дёрнул нить на себя, и Авира свалилась на него, сбив его с ног.

      — Спасибо, — она провела по его маске рукой и помогла Вебу подняться с земли. — Можем возвращаться на корабль, всё чисто, кэп.

  


      Во время обратного перелёта АВЗ не мог перестать думать о фразе Макафи «проверь доктора». Что это значит? Он должен проверить близнеца Касперского? Да что там проверять, лесть из всех щелей, но это он — часть брата, они одно и то же. Проверить Веба? Но он же чист, это его напарник, хотя… И появление этого мысленного «хотя» бесило АВЗ. Что за червячок сомнения? Из-за чего он перестал верить Вебу? Когда он начал его подозревать?

      По прилёту АВЗ, как обычно, пошёл с Авирой в тренировочный зал. Здесь они проводили всё свободное время. С фехтовальной тренировкой у них выходило не очень: зал был небольшим, да и с голограммой упражняться совсем не то, что протыкать твёрдую мишень, так что они отрабатывали рукопашный бой и силовые упражнения. Качать мышцы программам смысла не было никакого, это настраивалось иначе, но вот упражняться в технике и концентрации было не лишним.

      Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Авира не думала, что ей будет настолько плохо, но тренироваться сейчас просто не могла. Сеть Веба не была создана тросом, она была оружием против вирусов и заражённых программ, поэтому сейчас Авира мучилась от дикой боли, а АВЗ же просто не знал, что делать. Новый код Макафи вырывался из-под контроля, но почему-то АВЗ был уверен, если эту силу покажет он, а не Макафи, его обвинят в убийстве, которого он, ясное дело, не совершал. АВЗ тёр виски и покачивался, сидя на стуле. Собственный код с трудом пережёвывал код Макафи, обрывки её памяти всплывали в голове, но всё было чертовски хаотично и непонятно. Структура никак не выстраивалась, потому что АВЗ просто не знал, в каком порядке должны быть сложены эти кусочки. Словно разбросанные детали мозаики, состоящие из квадратов абсолютно одинаковой формы.

      — АВЗ… — Авира осторожно потрясла его за плечо. — Проводи меня до лаборатории, пожалуйста. У меня всё горит…

      — Конечно! — Он тут же подскочил со стула и, взяв Авиру на руки, отнёс её к Доктору Касперскому. Немного помявшись у него в лаборатории, АВЗ всё-таки спросил, где именно Веб, и пошёл к третьей лаборатории. 

      Дверь потребовала код, но АВЗ его знал. У Веба всегда одни и те же пароли; даже если он их и менял, то всегда сообщал АВЗ, на какие именно. Так что АВЗ всегда мог зайти в клинику напарника, а не куковать под дверью, пока Веб на проверке или отдыхает, — что, впрочем, бывало очень редко. Двери можно было блокировать и своим кодом, конечно, но это было запрещено из соображений безопасности. Администраторские права должны быть у Пользователя, а не у программ.

      — Веб… — АВЗ откатил дверь и вошёл в лабораторию. Тут было темно. Веб сидел за столом перед каким-то объектом и царапал голову ногтями. — Веб, нам надо поговорить… Ве-е-е-еб, — АВЗ подошёл к зелёному напарнику и щёлкнул пальцами у его лица. — Ау!

      — Да?.. Как ты тут оказался?..

      — Вошёл через дверь. Веб, какого хрена ты тут делаешь, почему свет выключен… Веб, — он снова щёлкнул пальцами, потому что напарник начал опускать голову, — не оставляй меня без ответов! У меня в голове дикий кавардак! Я хочу, чтобы ты мне всё объяснил, я хочу знать, над чем ты работаешь, что тут происходит, почему мы вообще не разговариваем и ты мне ничего не объясняешь!

      — Это сложно, АВЗ, ты не поймёшь…

      — Да не ребёнок я! Расскажи, у тебя нет больше Макафи. Ты хоть и знаешь остальных на этом корабле, но действительно доверять можешь только мне, пойми это! Я видел, что Макафи тебя стережёт и ей можно было довериться. Даже когда ты не пойми какой вернулся с третьего винта, она сказала, что позаботится о тебе; но теперь её нет. Расскажи мне всё, сейчас же!

      — Я тебе доверяю… — Веб откинулся на спинку кресла и включил свет. — А ты мне доверяешь?..

      — В смысле?

      — Мы с Макафи много рассуждали о погибших. Первым был Нортон, на которого каким-то образом напал вирус. На защищённом корабле напали на антивируса — звучит как редкостный бред. Потом Нод, на которого свалился шкаф. Шкаф, который не смог бы снести вирус; шкаф, который с трудом сломала бы сама Макафи, — запросто свалился на Нода? Скрывая то, что он умер ещё до того, как его придавило! — Веб ударил кулаком по столу. — Нода мог убить только антивирус, у него была лучшая защита ядра, самая лучшая. АВГ, у которого отключилась гарнитура, и Макафи, которая наступила на собственную мину… Всё это дурацкие, невозможные случайности! А начались они после вот этого, — Веб пододвинул ядро к АВЗ. — Когда мы были на четвёртом винте, там… Это был старый системный диск из нашего компьютера.

      — Но это невозможно…

      — Я сказал тоже самое, но всё-таки это был он. Наш. Старый. Системный. Винчестер, — Веб подтверждал каждое слово ударом ладони по столу. — Там была клиника Веба и АВЗ. Как я всегда говорил, других Веба и АВЗ, которые были до нас с тобой… — Веб встал со стула и обошёл стол, подойдя к напарнику.

      — Но у нас нет доказательств.

      — Вот оно, — Веб взял со стола ядро и показал его АВЗ. — Оно принадлежало тому Вебу. Он превратился в вирус, но это ядро было у него, у простых вирусов не бывает ядер, ты же знаешь! А у него оно было. А тот АВЗ…

      — Тот АВЗ?

      Веб подозрительно долго молчал.

      — Он… Мы нашли мой карантин, там было так пыльно и душно, и ещё этот старый замок… Потом там за стеклом был этот, то есть тот АВЗ, а потом он просто… Исчез. — Веб сжал ядро и начал им трясти. — Тут!

      — Ты в отчаянии, — сухо констатировал АВЗ. — Ты же обещал не убиваться из-за него… — не АВЗ он это обещал, но память Макафи взяла верх.

      — Тут будут все ответы! Мы сможем их найти, я смогу их найти! Дай мне ещё немного времени, я всё исправлю. Может, даже смогу вернуть Макафи и остальных. Я найду как, мне просто нужно ещё время на исследования.

      — Веб, остановись. Ты прав. Я не могу тебе доверять, ты увлёкся своей наукой, которая, может, и была причиной стольких смертей. Ты что, совсем дальше своего носа не видишь? Что запудрило тебе мозги? Это бесполезное ядро дохлой программы? Ему даже вернуться некуда, откуда там ответы?

      — АВЗ! — Веб отложил ядро на стол и ухватил напарника за плечи. — Мы сможем всё исправить! Просто время…

      АВЗ прислонил рукоять пока деактивированного меча к животу Веба. Структура воспоминаний в его голове, наконец, выстроилась. Макафи загрузила в АВЗ не всё, но полученного было достаточно.

      — У нас нет времени. Поэтому в этот раз мы будем действовать иначе, — он обнял обмякшего напарника. — Прости, сейчас мы должны послушать Макафи.

  


      — Где Веб? — спросил Касперский у АВЗ, когда тот добрался до капитанского мостика.

      — Исчез. Я проверил его в лабораториях, его нигде не было, — АВЗ пожал плечами. — А тут он не появлялся?

      — Нет… Док, на камерах его тоже нет?

      — В третьей лаборатории камера была отключена, но его и там нет, а его маячок был отключен… около конференц-зала, но, судя по логам, там в этот момент никого не было, — Доктор Касперский развёл руками. 

      — Может… Он в другой лаборатории или у себя в каюте? — с надеждой спросила Аваст.

      — Нет, всё пусто. Кажется, нас стало ещё на одного меньше. — Касперский цокнул языком. — АВЗ. Ты будешь вторым пилотом.

      — Я?

      — Он? — Доктор Касперский вмешался в разговор. — Но, брат…

      — АВЗ. Веб считал, что я должен больше полагаться на тебя. К тому же, он доверял тебе. Думаю, ты достоин быть вторым пилотом, — Касперский положил руку на его плечо. — Не подведи нас. Осталось совсем мало времени. Скайп уже выходил на связь, Пользователь будет примерно через полчаса. Нам хватит времени на последний винт.

      АВЗ кивнул, Аваст закатила глаза и что-то пробубнила возвращаясь к мониторингу внешнего контента.

      — Доктор, а что с Авирой?

      — Она спит у меня в лазарете.

      — Кэп, — АВЗ повернулся к Касперскому. — У меня есть предложение по следующему диску.

  


      На последний, седьмой, винчестер они высадились втроём: два Касперских и АВЗ. Новоиспечённый второй пилот настоял на том, чтобы оставить Авиру на корабле, учитывая её состояние, а Аваст всё равно была бесполезна на поверхности. 

      На этом винте была чудесная атмосфера — разряженный газ; гермозона, наконец, была герметичной, а в архитектуре был порядок, и никаких обвалов не было заметно. Казалось, это место и не должны посещать антивирусы. АВЗ сделал несколько шагов по зеркальной глади.

      — Брат, почему ты выбрал Веба вторым пилотом?

      — Я доверял ему, он был специалистом в своём деле, отличным учёным, бойцом…

      — Почему не Доктор?

      Доктор Касперский тут же оживился и заинтересованно посмотрел на Сканера Касперского.

      — Он твой брат, — продолжил АВЗ, — вторая половина программы. Почему ты не вверил нас ему? Он же твоё ядро, его оставшаяся часть. Почему не он?

      — Потому что Веб…

      — Ты не доверяешь мне. Не доверял и не будешь. И Вебу ты не настолько верил, — АВЗ подошёл к Касперскому. — Может, потому что ты допустил до миссии хамелеона[14]?

      — О чём ты говоришь, добрый АВЗ, какой ещё хамелеон, я тебя умоляю, — Доктор махнул рукой.

      — Брат, — АВЗ продолжал смотреть на Касперского в упор, — почему ты позволил умереть пятерым из нас из-за него? — АВЗ говорил сквозь зубы.

      — Ты сам ответил на вопрос. Он — моя вторая часть, от которой я не могу избавиться. Его уже не излечить, но и сдать его я не могу, потому что он всё ещё мой партнёр, как и Веб — твой. Ты бы смог устранить Веба?

      — Для дела — да. Для общего дела.

      — Значит, ты убил Веба? — Доктор довольно ухмыльнулся и размял шею. — Ай-ай- ай, и как ты мог, ты же антивирус, ещё и мою работу забрал… — он покачал головой.

      — Вы двое убили четверых и ещё будете меня в чём-то обвинять? — АВЗ прислонил нож к шее Доктора.

      — АВЗ, ты не понимаешь… — Сканер попытался разнять их, но АВЗ активировал щит Макафи, и Касперский отлетел в сторону. Щит был настолько тяжёл, что легко удерживал Касперского на земле, не давая ему двигаться.

      — Как ты это сделал?.. — прошипел Доктор Касперский.

      — Это? Немного магии, если она, конечно, существует в нашем мире, — АВЗ хлопком по поясу достал дробовик из карантина. Он прислонил дуло к груди доктора. — Ты скажешь мне, как вернуть погибших или умрёшь.

      — Никак, — доктор улыбнулся и потёр лицо, его кожа медленно слезала, обнажая чешую вирусной оболочки. — В этом и был смысл. Сделать так, чтобы они не смогли вернуться. Ядер нет, программ больше нет даже на самих компьютерах. Ты ничего не сделаешь. Тебе не победить, малец, — Доктор сжал в руке меч АВЗ, от чего тот начал разрушаться. — Я просто убью тебя. 

      — Не в этот раз!

      АВЗ выстрелил из дробовика и отпрыгнул назад. Убрав повреждённый меч за пояс, он в два счёта приблизился к Доктору Касперскому. Тот, отхаркивая чёрную вирусную кровь, откашлялся и ухмыльнулся, всаживая АВЗ под рёбра пару скальпелей. Защита АВЗ успела остановить их до того, как лезвия вскрыли ядро, а щит Макафи откинул Доктора назад.

      — Если тебе будет проще, я не планировал смерть Макафи в том месте. Она умерла только из-за собственной ошибки! Я бы уж точно не позволил ей оставить свой код тебе, недоросток!

      — А ты думаешь, у меня только её код? — АВЗ метнул шар с зелёной сетью и подбежал к Доктору. — Жалеешь, что не смог взорвать Веба сразу? Последний подарок, одна дама настаивала, чтобы я отомстил за всех погибших, — АВЗ вставил тонкую иглу Авиры в грудь Доктора и раскрыл зонт. Он не раз видел на тренировках, как она с ним управляется, поэтому использовать тот небольшой код, который ему презентовали перед этим вылетом, было нетрудно. Правда, в первый раз когда он видел эту атаку, это был красный зонт из внутренностей вируса, а сейчас на прутьях повисли отвратительные слизкие чёрные ошмётки. Видимо, только Авира могла превратить омерзительную кровь вирусов в нечто прекрасное.

      АВЗ обессиленно свалился на зеркальную поверхность земли и вытянул руки в стороны. Щит Макафи со Сканера Касперского убрался автоматически, а АВЗ надо было отвиснуть, чтобы продолжить работу. Касперский опустился рядом с почерневшими останками половины своего ядра.

      — Когда он прогнил?

      — На первом винте. Мы столкнулись с червём, и он не смог справиться… Я пытался его вылечить, но… Он сам вся моя клиника, как я мог его исцелить?

      — И ты поставил под удар нас всех, чтобы не посрамить свою репутацию и честь. Умно, ничего не скажешь. По-взрослому! Так держать, братан.

      — Сам не лучше… У тебя больше нет Веба, у меня брата… Доволен? Мы добились своего?.. — Касперский сел на землю и покрутил в руке почерневшее ядро Доктора.

      — Хах! Я лучше, — АВЗ с трудом поднялся и уселся поудобнее. Порывшись в карманах, он нашёл одну из камер хранения своего карантина. Открыв её, он показал Касперскому светящееся ядро Веба. — Он не умер. Так я смог уберечь его от вас. Оставь я Веба живым, Док бы уже прибил его, а ядро замариновал и сожрал… А так я приду домой, перезагружу его, и у меня будет Веб, — АВЗ улыбнулся. — Я хороший напарник. По крайней мере, стараюсь им быть.

      — А я… 

      — А ты слажал, признай это.

      Касперский промолчал.

      — Признай! Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — АВЗ махнул рукой и прижал к себе тёплое ядро Веба. Скальпели больно впились в кожу, и АВЗ вспомнил, что их надо вынуть. — Вот бы Макафи можно было так же собрать…

      — Переустановят, — Касперский вынул скальпели из АВЗ. Даже если это было оружие Доктора, оно всё ещё отвечало любому из братьев-близнецов. — Вернёшь ей код, может, даже вспомнит, что было…

      — Агам, вот только у меня память только с этой миссии, а самые крутые истории уже не вернуть! Печаль!

      — Они есть на компьютере, если остался бекап.

      — Точняк. Отлично, надо будет ей обязательно позвонить, когда вернётся. Заставлю Скайпа поработать на себя. Ну или на Веби, — АВЗ постучал пальцами по ядру. — Брат… Ты же в курсе про то ядро, которое нашли Веб с Макафи? Ну да, у вас же везде камеры на корабле, было бы странно, если нет. В общем, на нём стоял мой блок, я смог вскрыть его — это было несложно. Ты злился на Веба из-за того, что он загубил систему?

      — Да. И из-за того, что он позволил тебе умереть… — чуть тише сказал Касперский.

      — А сам чуть не погубил весь сервак… Логика, мать её! — АВЗ встал с нагретого места и размял ноги. Он немного отдохнул и почти был готов продолжать миссию. — Пошли, — он сунул ядро Веба подмышку и протянул Касперскому руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Как ты вообще опустился до такого… 

      — Я уже объяснил… — Касперский нахмурился.

      — Один дофига умный антивирус как-то сказал то, что я просто обязан тебе сейчас напомнить, — АВЗ постучал рукоятью меча по подбородку Касперского. — Наша миссия — проверить и обезвредить, а не уничтожить. Забыл, что ли?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Шпиндель — вал с вращающимися пластинами жёсткого диска.  
> 2\. Основатель компании-разработчика антивирусного программного обеспечения McAfee, Джон Макафи — программист шотландо-американского происхождения (крайне интересная личность, почитайте о нём хотя бы на Википедии, не пожалеете).  
> 3\. Жёсткий диск состоит из гермозоны и блока электроники. Гермозона включает в себя корпус из прочного сплава, собственно диски с магнитным покрытием, в некоторых моделях разделённые сепараторами, а также блок головок с устройством позиционирования, и электропривод шпинделя.  
> 4\. Если гермозону делают герметичной (отсюда и название), то её заполняют очищенным и осушенным воздухом или нейтральными газами, в частности, азотом.  
> 5\. La danse macabre (Пляски смерти) — симфоническая поэма Камиля Сен-Санса. Послушать: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71fZhMXlGT4  
> 6\. Компании AVG, Avast! и NOD32 были основаны на территории Чехословакии. Сейчас главные офисы компаний AVG и Avast находятся в Праге (Чехия), а ESET Software — в Братиславе (Словакия).  
> 7\. Дирк — шотландский национальный кинжал (кортик). Практически любой шотландец носил с собой кинжал, для самообороны, внезапного нападения или просто пьяных потасовок. В ближнем бою Дирк являлся опасным колющим оружием. Он позволял наносить удар в незащищённые места, например в шею и подмышки.  
> 8\. Анти-антивирусный вирус (Anti-antivirus Virus, Retrovirus) — компьютерная вирусная программа, объектом нападения которой являются антивирусные программы.  
> 9\. Палаш — рубяще-колющее клинковое холодное оружие с широким к концу, прямым и длинным клинком, который может иметь двустороннюю, чаще всего — одностороннюю или полуторную заточку, со сложным эфесом.  
> 10\. Эксплойт, эксплоит, сплоит (англ. exploit, эксплуатировать) — компьютерная программа, фрагмент программного кода или последовательность команд, использующие уязвимости в программном обеспечении и применяемые для проведения атаки на вычислительную систему. Целью атаки может быть как захват контроля над системой (повышение привилегий), так и нарушение её функционирования (DoS-атака).  
> 11\. ESET NOD32 и McAfee Antivirus выпускаются с 1987 года.  
> 12\. Бэкдор, backdoor (от англ. back door — задняя дверь) — программы, которые устанавливают взломщики на взломанном ими компьютере после получения первоначального доступа с целью повторного получения доступа к системе.  
> 13\. Зомби (Zombie) — это программа-вирус, которая после проникновения в компьютер, подключенный к сети Интернет, управляется извне и используется злоумышленниками для организации атак на другие компьютеры. Зараженные таким образом компьютеры-зомби могут объединяться в сети, через которые рассылается огромное количество нежелательных сообщений электронной почты, а также распространяются вирусы и другие вредоносные программы.  
> 14\. Полиморфизм компьютерного вируса — специальная техника, используемая авторами вредоносного программного обеспечения для снижения уровня детектирования вредоносной программы классическими антивирусными продуктами. Полиморфизм заключается в формировании программного кода вредоносной программы «на лету» — уже во время исполнения, при этом сама процедура, формирующая код, также не должна быть постоянной и видоизменяется при каждом новом заражении. Зачастую, изменение кода достигается путем добавления операторов, не изменяющих алгоритм работы программного кода.


End file.
